


The Lone Prince

by dinui_parjai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, But it's an original work, Elias is a medic and it's mostly accurate, F/M, Guys medics deserve all the love, In an original universe, Isolde is my child and i love her, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Royalty, THEY'RE ALL OCS OK MY HAND IS TIRED OF TYPING OC, Zione could kill me and I'd thank her, but the king says no so, i don't know how to tag, identical twins but you can't actually tell them apart this time, please help them they're so gay, unless you're super close to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinui_parjai/pseuds/dinui_parjai
Summary: (Title is subject to change because I suck at titles)Civil war engulfs a universe unwilling to change.On one side, Prince Gideon Kast of Hos struggles to find his place on either side. He doesn't support the cruel antics of his father, but to deny his support would mark him for death.On the other side, twins Dale and Elias serve the Allied in the war against the Centrists. But what are they fighting for, really? Maybe they would change sides, if only for cause of peace...And love.
Relationships: Dale Maleek (OC) & Zione (OC), Dale Maleek (OC)/ Zione, Elias Maleek (OC) & Dale Maleek (OC), Elias Maleek(OC)/Isolde Vinso (OC), Gideon Kast (OC) & Dale Maleek (OC), Gideon Kast (OC) & Elias Maleek (OC), Gideon Kast (OC) & Isolde Vinso (OC), Gideon Kast (OC) & Julian (OC), Gideon Kast (OC) & Zione (OC), Gideon Kast (OC)/ Elias Maleek (OC), Gideon Kast (OC)/Elias Maleek (OC)/Isolde Vinso (OC), Gideon Kast (OC)/Isolde Vinso (OC), Isolde Vinso (OC) & Zione (OC)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

There was a war.

A pointless war, brought to light because of one man’s decision to reject reality, but that was beside the point.

Gideon Kast despised history, and the old society rooted in classism and luck, relying on familial ties and government recognition to get anywhere. 

Gideon was one of the lucky ones, born into a family of political and royal standing, the son of a senator, trusted with the future of his planet, until the senate had been disbanded for conspiring to do away with the Gifted.

It was a complicated program. Necessary, but… ultimately it was just a large display of eugenics. Gifted were identified at birth, then taken away to the “safety” of a compound in the Center Sector. They were forbidden to love, forbidden to mingle with the general population, and rarely allowed outside The Compound even though the center sector was their home planet.

Until the new leader came and opened up the future, much to the dismay of many politicians and sector representatives who supported segregation, worried that a normalized, Gifted society could undermine their hard work.

There was now a civil war for which Gideon had no real opinions, most of them came from his dislike of his father and a drive to be new and different, and most of all, open minded.

At nineteen years old, he shadowed his father as he traveled. Gideon was handsome, tall and lean: with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, and tan skin befitting of a man who spent a lot of time outdoors. Women looked, but Gideon didn’t care. 

There was no reason to look back.

“Did you catch that, son?” Wilhem Kast asked.

Gideon blinked out of his daydream. “What?”

His father clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Were you even paying attention? We are leaving for the Center Sector at once. Our leaders have called an emergency meeting to discuss defenses against the Allies.”

The Allies were the pro-Gifted, progressive group who opposed the Empire, who wanted no change, and to capture and force the new leader and either force him to undo the decree or replace him with someone who would.

“I’ll grab my bag.” 

* * *

Dale and his brother Elias were an odd set. Identical twins, but it was still easy to tell them apart as their jobs and uniforms were very, _very_ different. Both their duties involved fixing things, or people, and putting them back together, except Dale was a gifted engineer and Elias was a stellar medic. 

At the end of the day, they both crashed back into bed, exhausted.

On one side of the room, Dale, the younger twin, curled up as if to protect himself while his older brother sprawled on his bed, taking up as much space as humanly possible. And it was _a lot_ of space. Both men were about two meters tall, with muscular but not broad bodies to match. 

They were also the ones nobody cared to look for. Somehow, they stayed hidden throughout the ship. It wasn’t uncommon for only one of their names to be known and the other to be guessed. It was possible that some people didn’t even know there were two of them.

They were above the flagship _Unstoppable_ , part of the Allied Defense Force. 

“I miss the Academy.” Elias yawned. “There’s not a lot of cute guys around anymore.”

“Shut up, Elias. You’re here to _work,_ not stare.”

“Yes, but, a man can dream.”

“Since when did you become a man?” Dale teased, casting a look towards his shorter brother.

“Long before you did.” Elias teased, and his brother caught the baby blue jacket Elias tossed at him, the one with all the pockets that signified him as a medic.

Elias despised the color. Said that it didn’t go with his eyes. As such, Dale loved it.

He was just closing his eyes when Elias’s communicator beeped urgently. 

“Must be the up top.” He groaned, and sat up quickly to check the message.

“Oh.” He said.

“Yeah?” Dale turned over in bed.

“I’m being transferred.”

“ _What?”_

“Back… home.” 

The younger twin cringed. Home… wasn’t exactly a good place. Sure, all the leaders met there, but that just made sure there was always a _ton_ of extra violence. 

Dale worried for his twin’s safety. “Why do they have you going there?”

“It must be to serve the offices. You know they cycle medics every once and awhile.” 

“But they can’t do that! The government is practically Centrist run! We’re on an _Allied_ ship!”

“But the government claims it's neutral. So it doesn’t matter. But be strong, baby brother, the men are _much_ more attractive back at the Center Sector.”

Dale rolled his eyes. “Only you, Elias. I thought we’d agreed not to fall in love during war. It only leads to heartbreak.”

“There’s nothing against me looking.”

“And remember…” Dale was deadly serious as he looked into his brother’s identical eyes. “Not everyone in the galaxy is-“

“Gay?”

“That’s one way to put it. But in some places, you could be _killed.”_

“That’s like… rare.” 

“But with your luck, you’re going to fall in love with the wrong person.” 

“I could say the same for you.” Elias said back playfully.

“When have I ever been in love before?” Dale said. “Crushes, maybe, but so has everyone.”

“I guess.” Elias leaned down and began gathering up his stuff. Not that there was a lot, and he didn’t leave until the morning, but-

“I’m gonna miss you, Dale.”

His other half looked upset, with misty eyes. Clearly he wasn’t trying to think about it, either. They had shared a womb, then a room, then.. everything else. 

And now… 

Their world was falling apart.

“Is this a sign that we’re on the wrong side?”

“There are no sides, Dale. Remember? We’re allowed to exist. As long as we don’t attack anyone.”

“If anyone attacks, it’ll be the Centrists.”

Elias groaned. “I’m going to miss you too, Dale.”

His brother looked sheepish a moment, then crossed the room and sat beside Elias, pulling him into a side hug. 

They stayed there for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Center Sector reminded Gideon a bit of home, but it still wasn’t the same. There were no… outdoors. All he saw was a jungle. A metal jungle, with polluted air and moonless nights. 

He felt sorry for people who had lived here all their lives, without the real beauty of a planet like Hos.

At least the apartments were nice.

Gideon missed his old room, one he hadn’t been in for  _ years,  _ it seemed like. 

But, he was a prince, the son of the senator, and princes had duties. 

“Are you prepared for the banquet tonight?” His father asked, fastening his cufflinks.

“Yes,” Gideon responded, adjusting his bowtie before sliding a royal red sash across his tux. “Another long, boring event listening to old men decide the fates of a generation they won’t even see to adulthood.”

His father grunted disapprovingly. “You _will_ show respect. I won’t have you tarnishing our name.”

“ _ Your _ name, father, you mean  _ your _ name.”

Offended, the elder Kast scoffed.“You’re too much like your mother. I knew bringing her into the family was a mistake.”

Anger flashed in Gideon’s eyes, but he knew trying to talk to his father about it was pointless. He had no respect for anybody, especially women, it seemed. 

“You forget, father. Without her, I wouldn’t be here.”

The Senator grunted, and took a long draw from a nearby wine glass. If not for the man’s unhealthy drinking and smoking habits, Gideon had a feeling his father would be extremely overweight due to a reduced appetite from the harmful substances. 

Yet another two things Gideon would never imitate. He stayed fit and healthy. Horseback riding was a common pastime on their planet and one of Gideon’s favorites. He also worked out on his own and ate well. He hardly touched alcohol apart from ceremonial reasons.

And so he was blessed with good health.

Gideon walked behind his father out of the apartment and through the halls towards the lift to get to the bottom floor of the building, which housed the conference room and banquet hall.

As custom, he sat at his father’s right side. Since this wasn’t their home planet Gideon opted out of his crown, but his father wore a simple headband made of silver.

He was a greedy, ambitious, prideful man. 

As Gideon prepared to take a bite out of his dinner, his stomach turned in a way that screamed something was very  _ wrong.  _

Slowly he set down his fork.

The feeling grew worse, more uncomfortable. He began to feel more sick.

Gideon excused himself and headed for the restroom.

No sooner than he stepped foot outside the door than the window in front of him shattered, broken from an intentionally placed-

“Bomb!” He screamed, rushing back into the room and waving his arms. “Everybody get back!”

People screamed as the attack began. Gideon attempted to herd people away from the broken window, but he didn’t have enough time. 

After just a few precious seconds, the bomb exploded. Gideon felt his body fly one way, smack against a wall, knock his breath out.

His ears rang. His vision swam. 

Then the world went black.

* * *

  
  


When Gideon came to, he knew something was different.

His head still hurt, incredibly so, and he could feel and taste blood down the side of his face.

“Sir!” Someone called. Gideon recognized the voice, as one of his father’s guards. “Sir—are you alright?”

“My leg.” Gideon said. “I can’t move my leg.”

It was true. He  _ couldn’t  _ feel his left leg, or move it.

Then, Gideon began to panic. “I can’t feel my leg!”

The guard offered a curse in their native language. “We need a medic,  _ prenz. _ Stay here.”

“I can’t exactly  _ go _ anywhere.” Gideon said sarcastically back. 

“Right. Sorry.”

He knew not to try and look at his leg. Since Gideon had begun to calm down, adrenaline was leaving him, and his back was starting to hurt. Something must have been very wrong.

_ Don’t look don’t look don’t look- _

Someone threw a bag down next to him and then knelt. A medic, one of many called to the scene. 

That meant he had been out for a long time. Maybe a half hour? 

Through blurred vision, Gideon made out a brunette head of hair and some green eyes. He also heard an accented voice but he couldn’t focus much. His head was swimming, he was feeling nauseous and-

“Do me a favor and  _ don’t  _ look at your leg,” said the medic, and Gideon could just make out the feeling of said leg being moved and rotated to the side.

So naturally, he looked.

Bile rose in his throat and he gagged. The poor medic had just enough time to move out of the way, though Gideon’s empty stomach didn’t have much to get rid of except the remnants of breakfast.

The medic didn’t skip a beat. “I said don’t look,” he growled, and then their eyes met.

_ Oh.  _ The medic was… strikingly handsome, even behind the mask he wore.

Gideon flushed and looked away. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you will be.” The medic got to work and wrapped a torquinet around Gideon’s thigh, pulling it tight to avoid severe and fatal bleeding.

“That should hold you until the medcenter. And take this-“ Gideon felt a pinch and then relaxed as the strange medic withdrew the syringe from his shoulder. “For the pain. And nausea. And the… Yeah… Bye!”

The entire encounter was so bizarre, Gideon could only blink at the now empty space the medic had just occupied and wait to be loaded onto a stretcher.

* * *

  
  


As he walked away from his patient, Elias shook his head.

_ Stupid, stupid! You could have really screwed something up there, getting distracted by your strangely attractive... patient. _

Elias glanced back over his shoulder to the blonde man lying against the wall. His gut told him that it was someone important, but Elias’s eyes betrayed him. 

_ I don’t care. _

_ It’s not like you’re ever going to see him again,  _ the devil on his shoulder pointed out.  _ So you should just give up.  _

_ I may make it a  _ point  _ to see him again.  _ Elias continued, kneeling beside the next victim, a middle-aged woman with a gash on her forehead that needed cleaning, along with an evaluation for a concussion.

_ First week back home, first day on the new job and I’ve already got a crush. I wasn’t kidding when I told Dale that the men are more handsome here.  _

Outwardly, Elias hoped he wasn’t blushing too much and adjusted the mask around his face. There were enough medics here that there was no one else to treat.

_ What a great first day. _

After a check in with his boss, Elias picked up dinner on the way home and trudged back to his apartment. He wasn’t yet moved in all the way, and had no reason to be. Most of his stuff was just trinkets, gifts from his brother, unfinished projects, or normal clothes he was rarely ever able to wear.

He landed heavily on one of his kitchen chairs and called his brother, who should just be getting to breakfast.

“Hey! I got out of the shower this morning and you were on the news.”

“Ha ha.”

“I’m serious!” Dale was still looking at it. “The headline talks about an attack! What did I tell you?”

“It was actually the rebels who attacked, Dale. You were wrong.” 

“I was  _ kind of  _ right. The rebels aren't really on any side, are they?"

“In your dreams- they're technically an Allied subset, just like the Gifted."

“So, how was it? First day on the job and you respond to an explosion. Not every day that happens.”

“It was pretty great. A guy threw up on me and now I dream of kissing him in the moonlight.”

Suddenly without an appetite, Dale pushed his plate away. “Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Talk about medic stuff while I’m trying to eat! It makes me queasy.”

To make a point, Elias slurped up some noodles extra loudly. “Mmm. Good old homestyle cooking.”

“Wrong genre.” Dale frowned at his coffee. “You don’t even know your guy’s name, do you?”

“Nope. That’s part of the adventure!”

“You’re mental.”

“I’m  _ hopeful.” _

“What if he turns out to be a prince, who has no reason to pay attention to little old you?”

“We’ll just have to rewrite the fairytale, then.”

“Sure that’ll happen…” Dale murmured, as Elias finished up his plate and tossed it into the sink behind him. 

“He was so  _ handsome,  _ with his blonde hair and blue eyes…”

“What is it with you and blondes?”

“Maybe it’s because I was stuck with you all of the time. I got sick of your brown hair and green eyes.”

“Careful! We’re identical!”

Elias just rolled his eyes. “When can you come visit?”

“I doubt I can at all.” Dale sighed, looking off camera like he heard or saw something. “Now that there was that attack we’re up in arms. I’ll try to call you as much as possible.”

“Alright, Dale. See you.”

“Bye.”

Elias sat there for a few moments afterward, unable to get the man out of his head.

_ Who was he? _

And Dale was right.  _ Why  _ did he feel so off limits?

Elias thought about it long into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon woke up again, later. After getting to the medcenter he’d been put under intentionally for some surgery.

He was thinking about the comical interaction with the medic. One where he’d _completely_ embarrassed himself-

_Some prince you are._

Cautiously, he looked back down at his leg. There was a bandage covering his thigh, and he no longer wore pants. The thought made him blush and feel a bit violated, but he shook it off.

“You’re awake.” 

Part of Gideon hoped that it was the medic from earlier, and he hated himself for thinking that. Then he realized that it was his father, and decided he’d rather have faced the humiliation.

“Were you worried about me, father?”

“I was, actually. I didn’t want to lose my only son.” 

“You have _several_ children, father. And a daughter, too, or did you forget about her?” Gideon snapped. 

His mother had died when he was ten. She was the one who had given Gideon his soft blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She’d died in childbirth, and a week later Gideon’s sister died, too. 

He didn’t remember her name. He was never _told_ her name.

What made him mad was that she _shouldn’t_ have died. The only thing that had caused it was his father’s sticking to tradition when it came to the whole birthing process. He didn’t _want_ the details, but Gideon knew enough.

It was part of the reason Gideon was never going to get married. Or have kids. 

His father ignored Gideon’s bait into discussing his… extramarital affairs. It was an aspect of noble life that Gideon would never imitate, the idea of having mistresses and bastard children. 

“Who did you introduce yourself as?” 

Gideon’s brow furrowed, confused. “What?”

“The medic. Did he ask your name? Did _anyone_ ask your name?”

“No. Why does it matter?”

“Because you are a _prince._ A man of standing. You don’t _respond_ to your given name.”

“But it’s the one _you_ gave me.” 

His father scoffed. “Your mother named you Gideon. Not me.”

Oh.

Gideon hadn’t known that. And if that’s the case-

“Alright, Father. I’ll go by our name, then.”

_Because only those who deserve it get to call me by my real name._

“Now you’re thinking straight.”

A tension filled beat of silence passed. Gideon—no, Kast. He was Kast to anyone who didn’t deserve to call him by his first name. 

He was so tired and full of pain medication that he was soon yawning again. His father was stupid, but not dumb, and left without saying goodbye.

Gideon floated back into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
  


He woke again, and this time he was hungry. Looking around he saw no one in his room, but outside he could see doctors and nurses milling about.

None of them stopped to look at him.

It was fine. There were probably others who needed more and better attention than him with his bum leg. 

So he sat there, and watched the TV. It was some dumb show about remodeling and didn’t interest him whatsoever, but it was better than just staring at the vital sign readers.

Thirty minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching. Someone said “you’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

Gideon turned. 

He didn’t recognize the medic, but the man clearly recognized him. But he had a job to do, and ultimately professionalism took over.

“You’re that medic, aren’t you?” 

“What?” Elias feigned shock. “N-no-“

“Please. You’ve been staring at me all day. You walked by like three times.” 

“I’m not your attending doctor so I didn’t come in before,” Elias explained, as if to a child. 

“What are you doing in the medcenter?”

“I work here. I’m a medic for one shift and an attending nurse for another.” 

“Oh. How long is that?”

“My shifts are twenty-four hours, with forty-eight hours of rest.”

“ _Twenty four hours?”_ Gideon knew that was an entire day cycle for his planet. He wasn’t sure about the Center Sector. 

Elias shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“So what happened? It really was a terrorist attack, or what?”

“Yeah. Some centrists got you good.”

“Centrists got me? _I’m_ a centrist.”

“Oh.” The medic frowned. “Then it may have been a rebel or an ally. I’m not that politically informed. No time to be.”

“Fair enough.” Gideon knew politics could go either way with people of the center sector.

“Would it… ah…. would it be a problem if I _was_ part of the Allies?”

“Well, no. I can’t complain. You saved my life. And at least my leg. Thank you.”

“No problem. Just… doing my job.” Elias checked the bag on Gideon’s IV. “How’s the pain?”

“Not too bad, actually. I don’t think I need that heavy of painkillers. Tylenol works.”

“Got it. Can I see your arm?”

Gideon held out his wrist, and Elias tried not to focus too much on the fact that his biceps were incredibly well muscled, not just well veined. The man was _strong. Very_ strong. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, knowing full well what it was. 

Gideon hesitated. “Kast.”

“That’s odd. You go by your last name?” 

“I _have_ to. It’s tradition.” 

“Oh I see. You only tell your first name to certain people.”

“Yeah. That’s it.”

“So you wouldn’t tell your doctor. What am I kidding? I’ll probably never see you again, especially if we’re on opposite sides.”

“Well.” Gideon looked down, suddenly frazzled, and a tiny bit sad. “Thank you anyway.”

Elias changed his gloves and walked away.

* * *

  
  


Next shift, Elias was called to a terrorist attack. A real attack, where people from both sides had died. _Dozens_. Even civilians and children. A whole block had been leveled by explosions.

Four hours into his shift, Elias was physically and mentally exhausted. He’d already cried three times, first as he’d had a teenager die in his arms, another as he’d helped a young mother deliver her first child, and the third when the baby and mother had both turned out healthy, as Elias saw them disappear into the transport bound for the medcenter and then turned away his face to sob.

Sometimes, he didn’t know why he worked the job he did. Other times, he was glad he did. 

Sometimes it flipped in just a few moments.

Exhausted, Elias sat down heavily on some debris for a sip of water and a bite of a protein bar.

He forced himself back onto his two feet and resumed working. Rescuers were finding more and more people, but at this point most of them were dead.

Even if he only saved that mother and her baby today, Elias considered it a successful day. After some really bad attacks he could go days without saving anyone. One day he’d hardly even saved Dale.

“Come on, up you get.” Said another medic, a red-haired woman with freckles who pulled him up by the arm. “They need more over east.”

“To what, look at more dead bodies?” 

“We know what we signed up for.” The red head shot back.

_I’m not used to so much death. So many fatal injuries. Why couldn’t everyone be like the blonde haired man from the medcenter?_

And so he worked.

And worked.

He zipped up body bag after body bag, until it had become routine. Bells tolled in his mind.

Elias wasn’t sure when he’d decided to become a medic. It was after Dale had decided to be an engineer, and then someone suggested Elias be one, too. He had declined and said that he wasn’t good with machines.

Dale had been the one to suggest he learn to fix people instead.

_I’m not fixing anyone. They’re already gone._

By the time he was headed to the medcenter, he was crying silently, out of physical and mental exhaustion. Most of the other medics were too, and the really seasoned ones just stared off into space.

Then Elias was changing into scrubs, and found himself glancing inside the blonde man- Kast’s room. 

He was long gone. 

But he was alive.

Elias walked on, but never forgot the face of anyone he had saved.


	4. Chapter 4

Months late, Elias was summoned to the suites on the Center Sector. Urgently, said the message. Puzzled, Elias followed without question.

Instantly he felt out of place in his measly uniform. Everything here was fancy and proper.

Unlike him.

The message said to report to a specific room, 202. Elias found it, and pushed the button to alert the occupant that he had arrived.

“Oh.”

The blonde from the medcenter blinked back at him. Kast. His bare leg was propped up, the same one that had been injured in the attack those months ago.

“Yes, it’s me.” Gideon crossed his arms. “I remembered how good of a doctor you were last time and decided to use you again.”

For some reason, Elias blushed a bit. “What seems to be happening?”

“Well, for starters, the place where that bit of wall got me has caused me many a cramp, and I also find myself with a bum leg much more often than I’d like to admit. In the past month or so it goes numb for random times- this morning, it caused me to sprain my ankle from a misstep.”

“Well.” Elias said, coming closer. “It could be a number of things. Have there been any scans run?”

“Unless you count the one that confirmed my ankle as sprained, no.”

“Not on your thigh?”

“No.”

“I would start there. I could try a preliminary scan for a few moments if you don’t mind-“

“Go ahead.”

Elias got the scanner, aiming it at his patient's thigh. For a few moments, he found nothing. Then-

“Wait. Something’s not right. It looks as if- oh.  _ Oh.  _ That’s not good.”

“What’s not good?”

“It looks almost as if there is a bit of shrapnel that was missed. It’s buried deep, possibly in a nerve or a blood vessel. Either of those could cause the weakness.”

“Well, can you tell?” 

“Not without opening you up.”

“Oh. Great. Is it back to the hospital, then?”

“Yes. And quickly too, please. Time is short, now. You said it’s been going on for months?”

“No, the numbness is more recent. Hand me my boots, will you?”

Elias did. Gideon slid them on, and together they walked and limped down the hallway.

“Where are you going?”

Leaning a bit on Elias to turn, Gideon regarded his father. “I need surgery, father. There’s still some shrapnel in my leg.”

“Well, couldn’t they just get it the first time?”

“Not easily, no.” Gideon defended Elias, even if he hadn’t performed the surgery. “And it was a busy day for them. It’s easy to miss things like that.”

“Hmph.” Wilhelm Kast was unimpressed, but began walking away.

“Let’s go.” Gideon said, and they were off. He limped beside Elias, almost like a bum leg. 

“You know, I could get you a stretcher.” 

“I’ll be damned before I use a stretcher.” Gideon said. “I can walk.”

Elias didn’t argue. 

“So, uh…. what happens if they can’t save my leg?” Gideon wondered after a few moments. 

Elias gave him a look. “I think you know.” 

“Well, thanks for the optimism.” 

“Doctors being optimistic doesn’t help anyone.” Elias scoffed. “It just leads to disappointment.”

“Fair enough. But that doesn’t mean I’ll lose my leg, right?”

“Not necessarily. In fact, I highly doubt it. You may just be weak for a while, is all.”

“That’s reassuring.” Gideon said, refusing help into the transport as Elias helped him in. “Weakness, I can deal with. Pain is temporary.”

“Yeah.  _ Temporary _ .”

Elias kept stealing glances at his patient. Still, the blonde hair and blue eyes that were handsome enough to be at the back of his mind at all times. 

“What all is going to happen?”

“My guess is some better scans and then surgery. Since it’s just your leg, it can be local anesthetic and you can go home the same day. But you won’t be able to transport yourself.   
  


“That’s why I have you, right?”

“Uh… yeah. Me. Or one of the other medics.”

“Would you be interested in becoming  _ my  _ personal medic? Since I seem to do a good job getting hurt all of the time. I can almost guarantee that the pay will be better and you’ll be working a fraction of the time.”

The offer came from nowhere and Elias was left floundering. “Why--why would you need a personal medic?”

Gideon let out a heavy sigh. “My father has decided that I need a whole slew of people that I find completely unnecessary while I’m away from home. One of them is a medic. The other is a wife, but I try not to think about that.”

“I’m not even that qualified—”

“Of course you are!” Gideon exclaimed. “I saw what you did after the terrorist attack, you saved a lot of people, and you ended up on the news. Well, not interviewed or anything, but—wouldn’t you want to get away from all the… all the difficult parts of the job? I know it can’t be all saving people. You lose quite a few too, don’t you?”

Elias thought of the months ago where he’d spent the day around the dead, it seemed. Pulling bodies out of rubble. Zipping them into body bags.

“You’re right.” He said, softly. “But why are you asking me?”

“Because I seem to vaguely know you. You know my name and you have served me before. I trust you. Speaking of which, what  _ is  _ your name?”

“My name is Elias.”

“Elias,” Gideon repeated. “That’s local, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Kudos to you—not a lot of people realize that.”

“Well, I try to pay attention.” Gideon said, as the transport slowed in front of the medcenter.

“Wait—how did you get me if you didn’t know my name?”

“I have my ways.” Gideon said mysteriously. “And I remembered your face.”

“Oh.” Elias flushed a bit, but got out of the transport before Gideon could see. “I’ve already checked you in, we’re going straight to get some scans.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

  
Elias looked over the radiologist’s shoulder to see if he could determine the results without hearing them. 

“See that, there? Something on the genitofemoral and femoral nerves. It’s trying to get to that artery.”

“We caught it just in time.” said the other tech. “Is an OR open?”

“More like, is a surgeon available?”

Elias stepped out of the way, and out to where a nurse was helping Gideon sit up. “Judging by the look on your face, you were right?”

“They’re taking you in for surgery as soon as they can find a room.”

“VIP treatment.” Gideon drawled. “Nice. So, will you be doing it, or—”

“Oh, of course not!” Elias scoffed. “We have droids for this kind of operation. They just need to find a supervisor, and an anesthesiologist, and I’ll sub in for an attending nurse once I am told where the scrubs are.”

“Fantastic. You can keep me company while I lay awake for an hour.”

“Actually, it’ll likely only take a few moments.” Elias said. “Most of your time in the medcenter will be waiting for the anesthesia to wear off.”

“Even better.” 

The insufferable blonde casually folded his hands behind his head. Elias resisted the urge to scream—he was handsome  _ and  _ insufferable. Just what Elias needed to be distracted from his job.

They continued bantering even while Gideon was taken to the operating room. Other nurses seemed to give them looks but neither cared.

“--and the sports.” Gideon said, wincing a bit as the anesthesia went in and he no longer felt his leg. “What do people do for fun here?”

“Well, we have races-“

“Horse races?” Gideon asked, excited.

“No. Just normal ships and stuff. What’s a horse?” 

Gideon’s face turned to one of shock and horror. “You don’t know what a horse is?”

“Well. I  _ know  _ but I’ve never seen one. Not a lot of wildlife here in the middle of a concrete jungle.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Everything’s imported,” Elias sighed. “Of course I’m sure.”

Gideon hummed, and it gave Elias a chance to look at his charts. All looked good, except his blood pressure was a little high. Elias could see the open operation site, through the skin and tendons and muscle. The droid working on it blipped steadily and separated and cauterized vessels, one of its appendages locating the small piece of debris from his arteries.

Good as new.

Closing and stitching was a surgeon's job, one completed fast and easy before Gideon had even gotten bored. Soon he was being wheeled to a recovery room.

* * *

  
“Can you feel your leg?” Elias asked, as Gideon blinked awake.

“I must’ve fallen asleep anyway.” He ventured. He remembered the lights he’d been staring up at as he was wheeled down the halls. He must’ve been hypnotized.

“Well. You could have told me you weren’t sleeping normally.” Replied the medic, casting Gideon a concerned eye.

“I have insomnia. And when I do sleep, it’s plagued by nightmares.” The prince said quietly. “So I don’t see the point in doing it.”

“Everybody needs rest.”

“Ahh. See? You said  _ rest.  _ I still get  _ plenty  _ of rest.” 

Trapped in his own words, Elias could only roll his eyes. “Your leg, sir.”

“Right, right.” Gideon wiggled his toes and twisted his ankle. “Well. I can feel my toes and ankle, and there’s no more tingling. I feel a limb again.” 

“Good. You may be walking by the end of the week.” Elias walked towards Gideon’s medical records to make sure they reflected his news. 

“And until then?”

“Rest. Allow the wound to heal.” Elias said. “I did say it may take a bit.” 

“Hmmph.” Gideon wasn’t happy about that. “I should be getting home, with the terrorist attacks, there’s bound to be several meetings of state and—”

“Why go to them if you aren’t heard?” Elias interrupted.

“Pardon?”

“You don’t have any  _ real  _ power, do you? So why bother attending the meetings?”

“I… I don’t know.” Gideon’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t go assuming I don’t have power.”

“That’s not what I meant. I just meant that your father is the real decision maker, correct?”

“As to be expected of a Senator.”  _ Back home, he’s the king. And I’m a prince— _

“And you’re to one day take his place.”

“Some would consider those words treasonous.” Gideon said. “But yes. One day  _ I  _ will take his place. And serve my planet.”

“Will you do it well?”

“I hope so.” Gideon’s voice became quiet. “You know I never asked for any of this.”

Not sure how to answer, Elias bounced on his heels a bit. “Do you require anything?”

“Is it too early to eat? I’m starved.” 

“It’s been about an hour since the surgery, so you can eat now.”

“I should like a meal, then. You should eat, too.”

“I’m used to skipping meals while on shift.”

“You aren’t on shift anymore.” Gideon reminded him. “You’re in my service. And I should like you to eat with me, so bring enough food for the both of us.”

Elias felt his cheeks warm a bit. Part of him wanted to remind Gideon that he was his  _ doctor,  _ not his  _ servant,  _ but right now Gideon didn’t have anyone else.

“I’ll be right back.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We are at war, son.” Gideon’s father said, in the meeting room once Gideon was home. “The Gifted have allied themselves with the Rebels.”

“All of them?” Gideon wondered. That seemed impossible.

“ _Too_ many of them.” His father reemphasized. “Our power is undermined.”

The Senator was supposed to say something else when the doors opened, and in walked a brunette, hazel eyed man, a few heads shorter than Gideon.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

The newcomer spread his arms. “Hello to you too, Father. I just wanted to come and make sure that my baby brother was alright. I heard about his surgery.” 

“But not about the explosion?” Gideon wondered, still grinning as he came forward to embrace his older brother.

His father frowned as he watched his only sons embrace. Yes, Gideon was younger, but he was legitimate. Julian was not.

“I am doing quite alright, now that I’ve seen your ugly face.”

“Clearly you haven’t looked in a mirror lately then.”

“You _insult_ me.” 

“Your brother and I were not yet finished discussing matters, Julian,” interrupted their father.

The grin on his brother’s face faded just a bit.

“Very well. I know when I’m not welcome.” Julian leaned closer. “I was never welcome.”

A small grin crossed Gideon’s face. “No you weren’t, brother.”

As Julian strode off, Gideon sighed and turned back to his patriarch. “What else would you have us discuss, father?”

“I am not going to send you to war, Gideon, though I know how you dream of it.”

_Can you blame me?_

“Perhaps your brother can make himself useful and serve us instead.”

“I would go before he does.”

“You are the Crown Prince!” His father yelled. “I will _not_ have you undermining my authority and putting yourself in danger!”

“But you would put Julian in danger, is that it?”

“He is just a bastard.”

“He is your _son._ Why should he suffer because you decided that your wife wasn’t good enough for you!”

_Slap!_

Gideon growled a bit, then bore his teeth at his father. “Why don’t you go instead?” He jeered, not afraid of another slap. 

“One day you will be king.” His father waved a finger in his face. “And you will understand.” 

“I have wondered something about being king, father.” Gideon said loosely. “What’s it like to rule a planet that is insignificant in the universe that controls it. Does it help with your Napoleon complex?”

“Get out!”

Gideon nodded and made his exit. He had a talent for pushing his father’s buttons, until he shook with anger and let him go.

When he left the room, Julian was there, waiting, giving a soft, mocking applause. “I heard him slap you.”

“It has been a while hasn’t it?” Gideon leaned into a mirror to see if the red showed up on his skin. It didn’t.

Julian was silent, uncharacteristically so. Gideon knew exactly what his brother wondered about, and felt the need to address it.

“He won’t send you.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I won’t let him!” Gideon yelled. “You’re my brother, damn it! And you’re not supposed to leave my side!” 

“Half-brother.”

“ _I don’t care!”_

Julian smiled and clapped his brother’s shoulder a moment. “Let’s go out, brother mine. Let’s not be ‘the prince’ and ‘the bastard’ for a time, let’s be friends and brothers.”

“Uh.” Gideon glanced behind him, to the trail of attendants and guards his father had assigned him. 

“Leave them,” Julian said. “I can take care of you.”

It took about two seconds for Gideon to begin to grin, and then two minutes for him to change into acceptable clothes, appearing less of a prince and more as a normal civilian, much like Julian usually dressed. His brother reluctantly unfastened his sword belt, and replaced it with a barely noticeable dagger. 

“You should too,” he pointed out. “We don’t know the land.”

Gideon thought briefly of what Elias had described. The Center Sector was full of differences, of men like Elias and not, of rich and poor, and clean and dirty. 

Nodding, he too, added a secret weapon to the inside of his boot. Julian grunted a bit in what may have been approval or the opposite, but then, the two men were walking through the halls, ignoring anyone who tried to stop them.

* * *

“I think we may have gone too far.” Gideon said, looking behind him nervously. There was suddenly a decrease in lighting of the roads, and an increase in the amount of artificial trees growing around. “Isn’t this near the Gifted Compound?”

“Relax, little brother. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“This isn’t an adventure, this is trespassing that could cause a drastic change in the war!”

“Are you _really_ that scared of politics?”

“Father would have my head.”

“ _Relax_. Mine would go first.”

“Julian-“

“Shh!” The shorter brother put a finger to his lips. 

A few minutes of walking on their heels, fighting through tree branches that cut their face and made them wince. Then…

“Woah.”

The Compound was, indeed, enough to take Gideon's breath away. But it also reminded Gideon of an odd cross between a palace and a college. 

And in its courtyard:

“Woah.” Gideon breathed. “It’s a training center. And look. They’re _good.”_

Julian watched the two sparring figures for a moment. “Well, you’d expect them to be. They’re _war_ machines, Gideon.”

“But are they _really_ that bad? We’ve oppressed them for years.”

There was a sudden movement, and then Julian was pushing his brother down. “That sounds awfully like an Allied speech to me.”

“What’re you gonna do? Court-martial me?”

“No. Of course not. But I’m minding you to be _careful._ You never know who’s listening. Especially someone like Father. You know how he thinks.” Julian shook his shaggy head of hair. “You’ll be such a better king.”

“Now _that’s_ treasonous.” Gideon clapped his shoulder. “Come on. We should be getting back.”

“Wait a moment.” Julian pointed to the now empty training grounds, a brow furrowed. “Where’d they go?”

“What do you mean, I-“

Suddenly, Gideon felt a blade press into his back. Instinctively he slowly stood and saw Julian do the same, carefully placing his hands behind his head.

“Who are you?” Asked a woman’s voice.

“Centrist spies, no doubt. Look at how they’re dressed.” Another voice, male and tenor, like its owner had only recently finished puberty.

“Careful, Cal.”

“Come on,” Julian murmured. “This is my favorite outfit.”

“See?” Said the man who was allegedly _Cal_ , “Centrists for sure!”

Gideon felt the blade tremble on his back and a drop of blood form. It began traveling down his back. “What my brother _means_ is… we have no real interest in the war. We were born into it, same as you. They would have us be enemies, unfortunately.”

“It was _your_ leaders who confined us and killed our leaders! I don’t care for your sentiment!”

“Temper, temper,” Julian muttered. Gideon groaned softly. Julian’s mouth was going to get them both killed. But before he could stop him- 

“Why don’t you just _leave,_ then? If you don’t like being confined?”

“Leave?” The girl scoffed. “Turn around, stupid boy.”

“I’m twenty years old.”

“Stupid _man.”_

The flat of the blade tapped Gideon’s shoulder in a bid to get him to turn. He did, lowering his hands, and saw the outline of his captors. Yes, a young man and woman. Flame red and dark charcoal hair, respectively, but the dark made it hard to see their eyes.

“We can’t leave because everybody notices us,” said the redhead. “We’ll be killed on sight.”

“That’s because you wear such noticeable clothes! Just wear something else and you’ll be fine! Gideon and I went an entire night without being categorized as Centrist and all we did was change our clothes and leave behind our swords.”

“Your _swords?”_ The woman sounded doubtful. “You can fight?”

“Yes,” Julian boasted. Gideon made a bit of a face. He could fight, yes, but not the best. Yet.

“How old are you?” Cal asked Gideon directly.

“Twenty,” He said. “Like my brother.”

“Twins?”

“Yes,” Gideon said, just as Julian said “no.” 

Both of their captors looked sideways at each other, suspicious again. 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Said the redhead. “Look at how different they are!”

“It’s a long story.” Gideon rolled his eyes. “We’re only two months apart—“

“That’s not _possible.”_

“It is when you have separate mothers,” Gideon continued. “Our father is a… high-ranking man. High-ranking men tend to have… illegitimate children.”

“I’m a bastard.” Julian didn’t sugar coat it. “I’m nothing compared to him.” He elbowed his younger brother.

“High-ranking men.” Repeated the black haired woman. “My father, whoever he was, is a high ranking man and only had two children. My sister and I.”

“I’m not saying they _all_ cheat. Just most of them.” 

“Who is your father?” _Perhaps I know him._

“I’m not going to tell the man I just met.” 

Gideon heaved a sigh. “Fine. Will you _please_ tell me your name, at least? I know Cal’s. I don’t know yours.”

“Zione.”

Something odd sparked in his heart. “That’s a nice name.”

She frowned. “So’s yours.” 

“I haven’t told you my name.”

“Gideon.” Zione toyed with the hilt of her sheathed weapon. “You didn’t need to tell me.”

“And Julian.” Cal said. “The rather… inept one.”

Julian shrugged and crossed his arms. “Guilty.”

“If you two aren’t spies, what were you doing here? You’re awfully far from the capital.”

“We went exploring. Sometimes a break is needed. How did you know we were here?”

“It’s one of our many abilities.” Cal waved his hand. He was ready to list out more but Zione elbowed him.

“We won’t tell you any more,” Zione said, putting a stop to his list. “You two should go back to where you came from before we have to kill you.”

“Thank you for, well, not killing us.” Gideon said awkwardly.

“And if you happen to decide you want to escape for a day,” Julian began, and handed them a scrap of paper. Somehow he had managed to scrawl down an address for their use. 

“You know where to find us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates today, in celebration of me finishing the first draft!
> 
> Enjoy!

Now that they had Gifted… acquaintances, Gideon and Julian definitely felt odd seeing their side’s “triumph”. That, along with the medic, Elias’s, concern with the space battle meant a very interesting political climate.

“Tell me why you worry so much,” Gideon said, glancing at those he ate with, Julian and the only one of his entourage he considered a friend.

“My brother,” Elias said, picking at his food. “He’s up there. On one of the Allied ships.”

“Your brother is part of the Allied?” Julian asked. He was glancing at his brother, who was disinterested in the old news.

“It was the sect I was born into.” Elias said. “But I can choose to leave it as well.”

“You will have to leave it.”

“Oh, I know. But my brother—”

Gideon dropped a piece of meat back onto his plate. “What does your brother do, Elias?” He interrupted.

“He’s an engineer. In the Navy.” 

“In the Navy.” Gideon echoed. “Does he fight?”

“He _can_. Why?”

“I’ll need guards, one day. If you’re worried about him I can help get him where he’s safe. I haven’t even met him, but I trust him more than anyone my father could choose for me.”

“You- you want my brother to come _here?_ To work for _you?”_

“Why not?” Gideon sat back casually. “I get a bodyguard, you get your brother back.”

“Dale is not a _bodyguard,_ he is an _engineer_.” 

“I’m sure I could find room for one of those.” Gideon waved a hand dismissively. “How would I go about it?”

“You could, uh…. put in a transfer, I suppose. It may take a few days, though.”

“I’ll do that, then. Under neutral terms, of course. Will you go let him know?”

“Yes, sir.”

As Elias scampered off, Julian gave his brother a sideways grin. “Oh, he likes you.”

“Really? What makes you say that?”

“Just the way his face lit up when you talked about his brother.” 

“That just means he likes his _brother._ He doesn’t necessarily like _me.”_

“Well. I certainly don’t look that happy when someone mentions you.” Julian teased, flicking a small seed of a fruit at Gideon’s face. The younger man reeled and scowled.

“I’m hurt, Gideon,” Julian said about his response. “You wound me.”

“I love you too.” Gideon mocked. “But in all seriousness, you need to talk to Father. He still wants to send you off to war!” 

“Me? Off to war?” Julian was flabbergasted. “I’m not worth anything to him in war.”

“I think he’s gone a bit mad.” Gideon agreed. “You’ve never had the training for real war like I have.”

“But he won’t send you off because you’re his heir. He would have to legitimize me and that would cause all kinds of hubbub. Sometimes I think it would be worth us really being brothers.”

“Then you’d have to deal with all the stress of being me,” Gideon said. “Trust me, it’s not a very fun position to be in.” He pushed away his plate and stood up. “To have your entire life dictated out for you-“

“So I’ve gathered from all of your complaints before.”

“Julian, I’m serious,” Gideon said. “Keep it up and I’ll be sure to give you a station so you can suffer beside me.”

“Alright, Gideon. But I’ve never been one to be jealous of you.”

“I know.” The prince patted his brother on the back. “But you’ll learn! See you later!”

He adjusted his sword belt and walked briskly from the room. 

* * *

Elias waited eagerly for the transport’s ramp to lower, as he knew that he would recognize his brother from a mile away; he was a head taller than most other people. The only person Elias had met recently that rivaled him was Gideon, who was but a few inches shorter than he. 

But still, Dale saw him before he did. Then the brothers were rushing forward for a jovial hug, earning stares that they ignored. 

“How have you been?” Dale exclaimed. “You look like you’ve been sleeping more. That’s good.”

“I have been, actually. Working independently seems to have been the answer to all my problems. Well. Not that it’s entirely independent. You haven’t met Gideon, have you? 

“I’ve lived on top of an allied ship for the past several years, of _course_ I haven’t!”

“Right.” Elias squeezed his forearms. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“If he’s everything you’ve said he is, I think I’ll be glad to meet him.” Dale smiled. Then, when he noticed the look in his twin’s eyes, his look became one of disbelief. “Wait. He’s not the one-“

“He’s the one,” Elias interrupted.

“You’re _crushing_ on your boss?!” Dale said, astonished. “Elias, what have I _told_ you about that!”

“You’ve never said I couldn’t crush on my boss!”

“I said to just be _careful-“_

“I am! I just lurk in the shadows, watching him…”

“You’re a _stalker.”_

“I’m a _medic._ I watch for things to go wrong.”

“But you don’t need to be so _creepy_ about it.”

Elias gave him a sideways glance. “Who said I was creepy about it?”

“That sounds _worse_ ,” Dale said.

They continued walking, chatting in their native language, but then stopped when they reached the conference building. 

“Woah,” Dale said, tilting his head back to take it all in. “I know I’ve lived on this planet but it’s so much bigger in person.”

“I know. Just wait until you see the indoors. It’s so fancy it’ll remind you just how broke you are.”

“I don’t need any reminder of that.” Dale’s head was on a swivel as they walked, Elias leading the way as if he belonged.

He knew he didn’t. 

They stepped out of the lift on Gideon’s floor, and found the two brothers waiting to greet them.

For a moment, Gideon did a double take, he hadn’t realized that Elias and his brother were _identical twins._ In fact, if not for Elias’s uniform, Gideon may not have even been able to tell them apart. The twin on the right was shorter and had more whiskers on his face, and Gideon was pretty sure it was Elias since his hair was parted to the right. Both men were taller than him.

“Uh, this is my brother Dale,” Elias said, breaking the awkward silence as Gideon and Dale shook hands.

“Older or younger?” Julian said as a joke.

“Younger. By two minutes.” Dale said it like he had a grudge, which was funny to Gideon. These brothers had no reason to care about birth order as his family did. 

_Imagine missing your crown by a matter of minutes._ Gideon thought. The two pairs of brothers exchanged more greetings. 

“Dale?” Gideon said after a moment. “I have decided that my brother Julian is to teach you the way of our fighting arts over these next few weeks. You’ll report to him instead of me. And then you will be better equipped as part of my guard.”

Julian and Dale shared a glance before Dale nodded his head, “Yes, sir.”

“Why does he even need a guard?” Dale whispered to Elias as they walked down the hall. “What is he? Some kind of prince? A royal?”

“He’s a big political figure for his planet.” Elias corrected. “So be nice. It shouldn’t even matter because the pay is good and we’re together again.”

“Okay. I’ll try,” Dale said, following Elias to the room they would be staying in.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dale spent time with Julian, Elias found himself growing a bit jealous. He missed having someone to spar with, to hang out with. Gideon and he didn’t _hang out_ , mostly he just kinda stood there and watched what Gideon was doing and treated him when he was sick.

At least he and Dale got to share a room again. More than once he’d woken up to find that Dale had crawled in next to him, still looking for that sense of familiarity.

They’d slept in the same bed practically every night until they were ten years old and their parents told them not to. But that hadn’t totally stopped Dale, especially when nightmares were involved.

Tonight was one of the nights where they were pressed together like when they were babies, Dale’s head tucked under Elias’s chin. 

“I don’t mean to make you upset,” Dale murmured.

“Me?” Elias tried to feign surprise. “Upset? No. What could I be feeling that for?”

“We’re not together most of the time, and that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Dale. You’re my brother.”

“You’re _bored.”_

Elias huffed. “Now, _that’s_ true. But there’s nothing I can do about that. And I’m not going to complain, the pay is much more than I’ve ever had before.”

“You could make a move. I think Gideon likes you too… he just doesn’t realize it yet.”

“What made you change your mind about me liking him?” Elias teased. “You hated the idea at first!”

“I don’t like seeing you upset and hearing you whine.”

“I don’t whine!”

“Yes you do.” Dale smirked. “And I can find out from Julian how you can start hitting on him.”

“No! Don’t ask Julian!”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Elias’s cheeks grew red. “Nevermind. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Uh-huh.” Dale smirked, and squeezed his arms around Elias much harder than needed. “I’m just soaking up my last minutes with you before you leave me for someone else.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Did we ever figure out who split from who?” Dale went on.

“I always just thought it was you from me.”

“Seems right, I guess. Stop squeezing so tight.”

“You’re the one squeezing me!” 

A soft chuckle. “Goodnight, Elias.”

* * *

  
  


Dale caught his breath between blows of their swords. Julian was drilling him hard. He longed for an old fashioned blaster in his hand, but appreciated the grace and effectiveness associated with the blade, and his long arms and legs helped. 

“You good?” Julian asked, a lopsided grin on his face. If Dale wasn’t a lot taller, he may have felt more of an equal. But Julian could work with the height difference. 

“Distracted,” Dale replied, leaning on his sword as it’s tip was stuck in the floor. “Can I ask you something? Brother to brother.”

“We aren’t brothers.” Julian pursed his lips, running the flat of his sword across his palm. 

“I mean… we both have brothers. I have Elias, you have Gideon.”

“Is this talking about how they’re obviously checking each other out?”

Dale straightened, surprised. “You see it too?!”

“ _Of course._ I’m not _blind-_ but it would be a bit complicated…. Gideon’s expected to be straight.”

“So?”

“He’s already engaged.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I remember her. It’s been several years but that’s just… what happened.”

“Several years?” Dale echoed. “What do you mean?”

“No offense, Dale, but your world and mine were completely different up until now. Where I come from, marriages for high ranked men are almost always arranged.”

“But engaged as _children?”_

“My father is a cruel man,” Julian murmured. “But, chin up! Just because he’s engaged doesn’t mean they can’t fool around for a bit, right!”

Now Dale was skeptical. “I dunno. I don’t… want to set Elias up with a man he can’t have. It would break his heart.”

“Gideon will find a way to keep it.” Julian assured him. “Don’t worry.”

Dale’s head was swimming with information; how different their lives were. How Gideon was _engaged._

_I won’t assist in breaking Elias’s heart._

_But if what Julian thinks is right…_

“So.” Julian sheathed his sword. “Tell me. Is Elias a forward kind of a guy? Because my brother wouldn’t know flirting if it slapped him up the face.”

* * *

Gideon was used to the torment his father put him through. All the yelling, the physical violence—he’d learned to take it, and also learned when to _prepare_ to take it. His father had tells: a clenched jaw, angry red cheeks, and a raised voice.

“One of my advisors found you sneaking around last night. Is that true?”

“What do you mean?” Gideon feigned ignorance, even though he knew very well what his father was referring to. He and Julian had snuck out again, to talk to their Gifted friend, Zione. 

“You know damn well what I mean! You and that blasted brother of yours getting into _trouble._ Where were you? Drinking?”

“No!” Gideon exclaimed. “You know I don’t drink, Father. I learned the dangers of that from watching _you_.”

His father growled. “Watch your tongue. For all I know you were out seeing someone.”

_Well._ He wasn’t totally wrong. Gideon _was_ visiting Zione, but felt no attraction to her whatsoever. For one thing, she was years younger than him and it would’ve been unbearably awkward. 

“Next time you go out you take someone with you.”

“Julian doesn’t count?”

“Of course he doesn’t! That boy will send you straight into hell!”

“And I won’t just get there myself?”

Seething with anger, his father grunted and sat back in his chair. 

“Father?”

“What?”

“I wanted to propose something.” Gideon cleared his throat. “An… alliance, I suppose. You’ve always said that we make allies, not friends.”

“Go on.” 

“I want to learn from a Gifted.” 

The stylus his father held snapped. “You _what?!”_

“From just _one_ Gifted. One singular person-“

“You should already know that the answer is _no!”_ His father exclaimed. “And how _dare_ you come by asking me about that!”

“They can _fight_ , father! They could teach me even better than anyone back home ever did. And you want me to find a bodyguard? I promise, just _one_ Gifted. _Please?”_

_“_ No, damn it! Get out of my sight!”

Not used to flying objects, Gideon didn’t react in time to shield his face from… whatever his father had thrown. Pain spiked, and his hand flew to his forehead, feeling blood. 

At least his father seemed to realize what he’d done. “Gideon, I didn’t mean-“

“You _never_ do!” Gideon yelled, and stumbled out of the room, down the hall and into the room that his medic was staying in.

“I didn’t realize just how angry he was,” he told the medic, who’d sat him down in a chair quickly. What was his name? Eliot? “He’s never- he’s never thrown anything at me before.” 

“Did you catch what it was?”

Gideon stared at him. “No, you idiot, it _hit_ me!” 

“I meant did you see what hit you?” Elias mentally facepalmed, but outwardly rolled his eyes. 

“A vase, maybe. Why’s it bleeding so much?”

“Your face has a lot of blood vessels.” Elias blotted away at the wound. “Which is why you’ll need stitches, I’m afraid.”

“Not the first time,” Gideon groaned, tipping his head back. At least his consciousness was coming back and he had his bearings again. Elias. The medic’s name was Elias.

“That doesn’t help!” Elias squawked, startling Gideon so much that he looked forwardward again. “Just keep applying pressure while I get the stitches ready.”

“ _You’re_ going to do them?”

“That’s my job, isn’t it? Heads up.”

“Heads up for what—” Elias pressed the cleaning agent onto his cut, and Gideon’s question ended in a scream that had him biting his lip and pounding his fist into his knee. 

“Sorry,” Elias murmured. 

“At least tell me that numbed it, too.” Gideon groaned, a nervous sweat breaking out on his neck, and he was alarmed to feel a few tears growing in his eyes from the pain.

“No. I don’t have anything this low grade. Just think of pins and needles, like your foot fell asleep… but it’s your face.”

“Not helpful—“ Gideon’s eyes shut with pain and a whine escaped his lips when the needle went through his skin. By Elias’s guesstimating, he needed about eight stitches, which amounted to sixteen pricks. Tears were already betraying the pain tolerance Gideon had, but Elias didn’t fault him at all. Facial injuries were a whole different story. 

Gideon would never admit it, but he hated being at his father’s fury. This was emotionally and physically painful.

Maybe this was an opportunity for him to shed tears over that, too. 

Four stitches in, Gideon had gripped Elias’s forearm out of pain before he knew what he was doing. And before Elias knew what he was doing, either, he dropped one hand and let Gideon grip it instead. He didn’t need both hands anymore, because the next half of stitches were just reinforcing what was already there. 

“Gideon,” Elias said softly, after he had tied off the stitches and covered them with a bandage. “Are you okay?”

A tear escaped Gideon’s eye and he squeezed Elias’s hand harder. “N-no.” He sniffed, and let a few other tears fall.

With impeccable timing, Julian walked in just to see Elias and Gideon in an embrace, holding hands. After the shock, he began to smirk. 

Maybe there _was_ something going on after all. They didn’t seem to need any kind of prodding. 

He backed out of the room without being seen.

“You had a happy childhood.” Gideon sniffed, not completely letting go of Elias’s hand. “What was your father like?”

“Gideon, you should eat, keep your blood sugar up,” Elias said gently. “Let’s go get something, and we can talk then.”

Gideon nodded, and wiped his nose with a sleeve, before standing and following Elias away.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dale and I were born and grew up not far from here, with our parents and one other brother,” Elias explained, as they sat in one of his favorite restaurants. Gideon had luckily changed and wasn’t overdressed, and didn’t wonder about the food so much. It was the cooking Elias missed. 

“My mother used to cook just like this,” he said. “She’d stay home all day, and my brothers and I could smell fresh bread baking from our room, and when she would start the curry it smelled even better.”

“You could smell the cooking from your room?!” Gideon exclaimed. “How small was your house?” 

“Very small,” Elias said. “We were in the lowest levels of the apartments over there. Middle class. Maybe. Mom and dad spent… a lot of money just on Dale’s medical bills when he was younger and as he got older, it never leveled out again. So we stayed. Comfortable but… envious.”

“Of people like me,” Gideon mumbled. “What about your other brother? Where is he now?”

Elias dipped his bread into some curry. “Dead.”

“Oh.” Gideon flushed with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to say anything mean. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Elias mumbled.

“And what’s wrong with Dale?” 

“Nothing too bad. He just has this problem with his blood sugar.”

“Oh. Okay.” Gideon took a bite after imitating what Elias had done. His eyes widened at the taste and how surprisingly _good_ it tasted. It tasted like home, but a home he’d never been to.

“I haven’t been home in awhile,” Elias mumbled.

“You should go.”

“Maybe…”

“I’m serious, Elias. Take a day off. You and Dale both.”

“It’s complicated. We kind of left on… bad terms. Dale and I snuck off to enlist.”

“Really?”

“Our mother wouldn’t have let us go herself. Not after Cade died.”

“He died in the war, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

They ate a few more bites in silence. The food did help Gideon feel better, but his head was still pounding painfully. 

“Take these.” Elias held out two tablets of painkillers and Gideon gratefully took them.

“They’re fast acting, so you should be feeling better soon.”

“Thanks, Elias.”

“No problem.”

“Would you show me around your home, then? This is your neighborhood, is it not? I’ll bet you grew up playing at the park over there-“ he pointed out the window. “And going to that school.”

“You _really_ want me to go home, don’t you?”

“I just want you to have a good relationship with your mother and father. Something I was robbed of.”

“You know what? Fine.” Elias stood up, decisively. “You pay for the meal and I’ll go.”

Gideon smiled a bit before leaving enough coins and some extra on the table, and followed Elias out the door. 

* * *

  
  


“I must have grown since I walked here last,” Elias murmured, looking around himself at the streets.

“Grown?” Gideon asked. “What do you mean?”

“I was about your height when I left home. Time and spending too much time in space added everything else. Even the gravity is a lot different. I feel heavier.”

“I didn’t know space did that to a man.”

“It can,” Elias said, walking into an apartment building. Gideon followed, a bit uncomfortable with his surroundings, but exploring with Elias sure beat sitting at home with his father all day. 

Another part of him wondered why, exactly, he was accompanying Elias. It wasn’t that he didn’t value the man’s friendship, but, Gideon had never been somewhere so… casual.

“I think they’re still living here,” Elias murmured, coming to a door. He knocked.

“Why would you knock on your own door?”

“Because it’s been _years,”_ Elias said, and pursed his lips. “I can’t believe you made me do this so easily.”

“ _Made_ you? I just _mentioned_ it! You spontaneously decided to-“ 

He stopped telling Elias off when the door opened. 

A middle aged woman, much shorter than either man, appeared. She looked up at them as if annoyed, then her eyes widened in shock and happiness and—

“Hello, Amma.” Elias said quietly, Adam’s apple bobbing. “I know you may not want to see me, but—”

He was interrupted when his mother threw open the door and pulled him into an embrace. Gideon saw Elias close his eyes to hide tears, and his heart longed for his own mother. 

“My son,” Elias’s mother whispered, pressing her hand to the back of his head. 

“I thought you’d be mad at me for leaving,” Elias murmured. 

“But you’re back now. So there’s no need. I was _waiting_ for you to return..” Elias’s mother pulled back, regarded her son, and then noticed Gideon. “Who is your friend?”

Gideon stiffened ever so slightly at the word friend.

“This is Gideon,” Elias introduced simply. “The one responsible for bringing me back here.”

“Then I must thank you, Gideon.” She inclined her head politely, then stepped to the side. “Please, both of you, come in.”

Gideon looked around the humble house as he stepped inside, amazed by how… homey it felt. A symbol of royal wealth he had grown up with had always been that rooms were large and full of empty space, instead of taken up by much of anything. Here, in Elias’s house, there was hardly leg room in living room chairs, and they touched the tables beside them. Only a small wall separated the kitchen. 

“Where’s your brother?” Mrs. Maleek asked, her face falling a bit. “Please, don’t tell me that he’s gone, too. I wouldn’t ever let you leave again-“

“Dale’s fine, Amma. He’s just working right now. We both have jobs here on the planet, in the… richer quarter.”

“Oh.” 

Gideon once again felt the proverbial insult at him. The classes between him and Elias made known again.

“I’m still a medic. I’m taking care of him, don’t you worry. He’s, uh…. he’s taller than me now, and probably would weigh more than me, too, if he ate well.”

“The tables turned, then.”

“You hardly eat either, Elias. You can’t fault Dale for that!” Gideon finally spoke, not one to see Elias getting away with anything. “ _I’m_ the one taking care of _you.”_

“But who’s the one who did your stitches?” Elias shot back, a smile on his lips. “And I eat _plenty._ When I remember to.”

Elias’s mother watched them banter, amused. After a few minutes she said something to Elias in a language Gideon didn’t understand, but it made Elias blush.

“No. We aren’t… together,” Elias said after a moment, suddenly unable to make eye contact with Gideon, whose cheeks were also growing warm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry then,” she said awkwardly. “Well, you can show him around while I start cooking dinner. Your father will be home soon.”

“We just ate, ma’am, but thank you,” Gideon said. “You don’t need to bother.”

“This is the homestyle cooking I was telling you about, Gideon. It takes hours to prepare, remember?” Elias gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, murmuring something. Then he beckoned Gideon to follow. 

“This is it,” he said, when they ducked into a room with a bunk bed and another normal bed. “Nothing much, as I said before but…” He saw Gideon looking at something on the wall. A picture of Elias and Dale and Cade.

“That was a long time ago.”

“You’re cute,” Gideon said. “Or at least, I think you are- can’t tell which of you is which.” 

“Well...” Elias tried not to think about the fact that Gideon had just called him cute, even if it was his younger self. “My hair is a bit longer and curlier than Dale’s.”

“It’s impossible to tell that,” Gideon huffed and Elias rolled his eyes. 

“I’m the one on the left. Here. Try this one.” Elias handed him another frame from the bookshelf attached to Dale’s bunk. 

“You’re worse as babies,” Gideon groaned. “But you’re the bigger one, right?”

“Yeah. And we’re technically toddlers there, not babies. You’d tell us apart for sure if we were babies.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Elias said quietly. “Dale was so small it was scary. But he’s fine now, even if they didn’t think he’d make it back then.”

“Why not?” Gideon asked, curiously.

“He was relying on my heart too much.” Elias sighed. “When they cut the vessels we shared his heart was suddenly forced to work again, and it wasn’t ready to. He had a surgery almost immediately after we were born.”

“You were… attached?” Gideon’s brows furrowed.

“It’s complicated.” Elias replaced the frame. “I can’t believe I used to fit on these.” He said, sitting on the edge of his bottom bunk. When he laid down, his feet hung over the edge. “I hardly fit when we left, too, but we never knew anything different. Now I have my own apartment and I had no idea it was possible to sleep with your entire body on the mattress.”

There was an awkward silence. Gideon slowly sat down on the other bed, facing Elias. The mattress creaked and coughed up dust under his weight.

In the most polite way possible, he couldn’t imagine sleeping here. It was practically like a prison cell from back home. But to Elias, this had _been_ home.

“Please forgive me,” he said, looking at his friend. “I’ve been ignorant of your life. What you’ve been through. I’ve flaunted my wealth in front of you.”

“It’s okay. You really haven’t. And you didn’t know.”

“I should have shown interest in your life, like you know so much about mine,” Gideon sighed. “That’s how a friendship works, I think.”

“A friendship?” Something stirred in Elias. The way Gideon had gripped his hand hadn’t been friendship. The stares…

“Yes.” Gideon’s cheeks reddened, now he was almost the shade of a tomato since his injury had already caused some color in his cheeks. “If that’s what you want it to be.”

“Actually,” Elias murmured. “I wondered if my mom is the only one who thinks we’re… that we’re-“

“Together? Elias, that’s highly irregular. I’m your _boss.”_

“And I think you’re attractive. More than I should,” Elias admitted. “You’re fit and healthy, and I see too much of you too often not to stare. And I’ve always been…”

“Attracted to men?” Gideon wondered. “Big, tall, blonde men who have authority over you.”

Elias struggled to swallow. _What have I started?_

“I like you, too,” Gideon ventured, thinking back to when he’d held Elias’s hand, and what he had felt happen inside him. “But I can’t. So don’t… assume anything.”

“I won’t,” Elias assured him. “But I must admit something.”

“Yes?”

“I want to protect you.”

“ _Protect_ me?” Gideon was almost offended. “From who?”

“Your father,” Elias said quietly. 

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself-“

“You don’t _deserve_ what he does to you!” Elias exclaimed, pushing downward on his mattress. “That’s why I agreed to visit here, today, as long as you were with me. Because I want you to see what parents- _good_ parents- are like.”

Another pause. Then—

“Thank you,” Gideon finally responded, almost like he wasn’t used to saying it. “Now, do you have anymore pain medicine? My head is pounding.” 

“Yes, but you can’t have it yet. You’d overdose.” Elias was thankful for the change in subject. 

“I could require you to give it to me-“

“And I’d be morally and legally obligated to say no. Don’t try it, Gideon.” 

“Very well.” The younger man heaved a sigh. “Tell me more about your life.”

* * *

  
  


When they finally returned home, they stopped in Elias’s room so he could change the bandage, check the wound and give Gideon more medicine. 

While Gideon sat on his bed, Elias began doing things in reverse order, giving Gideon the medicine first, and then turning back to his desk to prepare supplies. When he turned back around, however, he heard a thump and then realized that Gideon had fallen asleep almost immediately after swallowing the medication. 

He didn’t want to move Gideon back to his room. That would mean maybe hurting him or waking him up, and then Gideon’s father would know where to find him the next morning.

Smiling a bit to himself, but mindful of his own sleeping habits, (he’d end up on top of Gideon even if he tried sleeping on the other end of the bed) Elias found a spare blanket, grabbed a pillow, and settled onto the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Gideon opened his eyes when he heard a sound like water dripping. His eyes adjusted to dark and shadows, and then suddenly, someone was walking towards him.

Gideon recognized the smaller man immediately. “Hey, Jules, what’s up?”

Then his brother entered fully into the light, and Gideon gasped and began to back away.

Julian had blood dripping from his fingertips and had some all over his simple riding clothes, but had no visible wound. 

“Wait, Julian. What are you doing—” Gideon took a step back, but was met with the solid flesh of a body. A knife pressed to his throat as an arm wrapped around his neck. 

Gideon couldn’t tell who held him. He fought, until he heard his father’s harsh voice in his ear. 

“Choose, boy!” 

“Choose who?” Gideon demanded, as Julian stared directly at him. Suddenly, more figures emerged. Beside Julian, a petite woman with startling dark eyes and a face framed by black hair gazed at him. Like Julian, she too had blood staining her dress. Next to the mysterious woman Gideon somehow knew was Elias, and on Julian’s other side was Elias’s twin, Dale, and the Gifted girl, Zione.

All covered in blood.

“Are you ready?” His father demanded, practically shouting in his ear. “Are you ready to lose everyone you love? To watch them suffer and _die_ for you? Choose!”

“No, father. I won’t. Nobody has to die—”

“You don’t believe me?” His father sneered, then pointed the blade at the crowd. Suddenly Julian’s eyes widened, and then he was falling from a noose, which caught and choked him. One by one the others fell, some more easily than others, twitching in the final moments of death. 

“Her!” Gideon shouted, suddenly, doing his best to point to the woman between Julian and Elias. “I choose her!”

He didn’t even know who she was. But whoever it was, she was released from the rope as everyone else gave a death gasp, and then vanished, along with Gideon’s father. 

Gideon rushed forward to her aid, “Are you alright?”

The woman looked at him as he helped her up. Suddenly, a name formed on his lips as the scenery changed. “Isolde?”

“Yes, Gideon?” She asked, in a slight accent. 

He was about to say something else, when Gideon felt something tug on his shirt. Several things, actually. He looked down and saw a whole gaggle of children tugging at him, a little girl he just knew had to be his, with dark hair and icy eyes, similar to the two identical girls with light hair and Gideon’s large ears. 

And a little boy, who reached up for him, who looked exactly like him except for his small button nose and dark hair like the woman called Isolde. 

“Oh,” He gasped.

_These… are my children. This is my_ wife. _Isolde- from when I was young-_

“Dad,” said the little boy, smiling. Gideon lifted him up, and felt the twin girls take his hand. “Come play with us!”

The taller, less assertive girl took her mother’s hand instead. They, like Gideon and the boy, mirrored each other.

He did, chasing them through what became the castle walls, his son cheering him on from his back. They ran down stairs, across the courtyard, and Gideon lost them around the corner of a cobblestone wall. He slowed down to catch his breath, and then found one of the girls peeking into a large hole that had appeared in the ground. Gideon came up behind them, also interested in the small chasm, only to find—

It was a mass grave. 

“Girls,” Gideon didn’t know their names, but spoke urgently, holding out his hands. “Get away from there!”

“Dad, look!” One of them pointed. 

“No, sweetheart, come here.” Gideon shook his hand slightly as the girls hesitated. 

“That’s Uncle Julian,” said the other twin, confused. “And auntie.”

“Get away!” Gideon snapped, scooping down to haul each girl in an arm as soon as he realized they were the same dying bodies he saw earlier. 

All three children clung to his neck and he backed away, looking over his shoulder for Isolde and the other girl, finding them nowhere to be found. 

Again, his father’s voice echoed in his mind. “You can only save one…”

“Save me, dad,” said the twin on his left. “I’m older.”

“No, save _me,_ dad!” Protested the other, “I’m the smallest.”

“No, _me!”_ Protested the little boy. “I’m your _son._ You love me the most!” 

“No—” Gideon began, and was cut off by the sudden sound of a sword ringing. Instinctively he turned to protect all three of his children-

And suddenly he was looking at his own severed head staring back at him.

Gideon lurched awake, sweating and panting and holding his head over the bandage.

“Where am I?” He yelled, as the medic jumped to his side. “Elias—”

“I’m right here, Gideon. You’re here in my room. And you were just dreaming.”

“Why were you in my dream?” Gideon demanded, eyes narrowing even as it was painful. 

“I don’t know.” Elias pressed hands to Gideon’s chest. “Now, just go back to sleep-“

“Where will you be?”

Elias pointed to the pallet he had made. “Right beside you.” 

Gideon glanced to the unoccupied half of the bed. “There’s room. And I can go back—” 

He was cut off when Elias gently pushed him down. “Sleep.”

Exhausted, Gideon fell into another, thankfully dreamless, slumber.

And Elias remained awake.

He wasn’t totally sure _why_ he’d forced Gideon to lay back down. Maybe because he was trying to ignore answering his questions, maybe because he wanted him to try and sleep off his pain. 

Or maybe it was because he’d heard the nightmare. Whatever it was. He’d heard his name once or twice, and “Julian” and “father” and a few other names he didn’t know. 

In what world would Gideon be dreaming about him?

Unsettled, but also embarrassed and a little sheepish, Elias closed his eyes. He was so used to having all the answers, but this new world was full of things for him to be wrong about, and he hated it. He craved the days when he was taking care of his brother instead of… some super important man who was treated like a prince. 

Though how many princes were abused by their fathers?

Gideon had seemed so shocked to meet Elias’s father, to see a man who genuinely loved his sons, that he felt his heart hurting for him even now. A need to protect him even more. 

On the bed, he heard Gideon murmur something and turn onto his right side. Elias, patiently, rolled him back over onto his left to avoid drainage and to protect his wound. 

Then, out of better judgement, he made sure the door was closed and then laid down beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Dale sighed as he collapsed in the bed across from Elias, like he usually did. 

Only this time—

“We’re going to war.” 

Elias shut the book he was reading. “What?!”

“Well. At least, I am.”

“Why war? There’s no fighting around here, it’s all in space. Gideon and his father aren’t navy.”

“Gideon is a prince, Elias!” Dale exclaimed. “Haven’t you figured that out by now? And he's the prince of a very Centrist nation. So Centrist, in fact, that some of his subjects have rebelled.”

“I never realized!” Elias exclaimed, flustered. “Who told you?”

“His brother. You and I will go with him.”

“I can’t fight!”

“You can save people, though. And we’ll need it. Gideon says his army is just learning how to use blasters. Apparently they’re used to close and hand-to-hand combat.”

“Gideon has an _army,”_ Elias repeated to himself. “But that description makes it seem like he's the prince of an Ancient World or something.” 

“There’s just not a lot of technology on his planet. It actually seems quite interesting.” Dale shrugged. “It’s a rebelling lord, so there won’t be too much action. Or blasters.” But Gideon told the men to start training with firearms, like Dale already had his entire life. 

Still, oddly, he began to prefer the sword. 

“Julian’s going to teach me to ride a horse.”

“What!” Elias exclaimed, rolling over. “No! Dale, those things are _dangerous!_ ”

“Why?”

“They just _are!_ Trust me!”

“I don’t think I do.” Dale narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

Elias sighed, exasperated. Leave it to Dale to make it a matter of siblings not trusting each other. 

“We’ll see who’s right when you keep getting hurt,” Elias decided.

“I won’t get hurt. Quit worrying.”

“I’ve worried about you since the day we were born, brother.” 

“I know.” Dale gave him a cocky grin and turned over in bed. “Don’t let me sleep late, please.”

“I’ll wake you up at 0700.”

* * *

Dale was completely right, Elias learned. Yes, Gideon was indeed a prince, and his army was also very… behind the times, by Navy standards. 

He understood that Gideon’s planet was one which distanced itself from too much technology, apart from ships to travel planet to planet, and basic needs like plumbing and electricity and medical needs. Gradually, more technology was being introduced, like the blasters to their soldiers and the electronic tablets to their nobles.

“I’m worried it will create a class divide.” Gideon explained offhandedly one day, “but it’s an issue I cannot fix for my planet yet. Not until I’m king. Lots will change, including our politics.”

Elias hoped he was right.

As he prepared on his own he learned that the army had a few different divisions: the King’s guard, the Prince’s guard, and normal soldiers and militia. At first it seemed confusing that the king and the prince had separate guards, but when Gideon explained it made sense.

“When my father passes, his guards will be dismissed. You can see that they are, for the most part, older like he is. They’ve served him since he was my age. Now I’m forming my own,” Gideon sighed. “I really wish he would allow me to make a Gifted part of my team. Or just to come over and teach the men. But that’s what got me this scar.”

“You could do it anyway and not tell him.” Elias shrugged.

“Oh gee I never thought of that,” Gideon replied sarcastically, leaning over the side of the castle wall over the courtyard, where some of his army was training.

“You can tell which one’s Dale by how much he towers over everyone else.” 

“Isn’t he a bit taller than you?”

“A couple centimeters, yeah. But I’m always doomed to weigh more than him though.”

“Why’s that?”

“He doesn’t eat well. And what he does is processed quickly because of his blood sugar problems.” 

“I’ve heard of those problems. Does he have to prick himself with the needle and stuff?”

“Yeah. But he mostly just has to watch what he eats. Pretty easy, now that we’re actually eating real food instead of army rations.”

In one corner of the courtyard, closer to the stables, a horse whinnied and tossed its head. The tiny figures of Julian and Dale stood beside two of the giant animals. 

“I think Dale ended up with Sergeant’s brother Colonel,” Gideon continued with the idle conversation. “He’s our biggest horse, and we didn’t think anyone would ever need a horse that big.”

“Well. I just hope he doesn’t get hurt.” Elias pouted. “I still think horses are dangerous.”

“Nonsense!” Gideon exclaimed, offended. 

“Say that after my brother comes to me with a broken collarbone.”

“If that happens. I’ll give you both a month off. But we haven’t seen a horse related injury here in years. I have been riding since before I could walk!”

That revelation made Elias grimace. “I could never let my children ride so young.”

“I can’t even think of having children,” Gideon sighed. “But my father wills it. Kings aren’t allowed to be single, apparently.” The prince lowered his voice. “Much less attracted to the same gender.”

_That_ had Elias standing up straight so quickly that it was like he’d been burned. “You—you’re—”

“Shh!” Gideon clapped his hand over Elias’s mouth. “You can’t tell anyone. Father would- I don’t know _what_ he would do but it wouldn’t be good.”

“It’s alright. I’m gay.” Elias fiddled with his hands awkwardly. 

“How did you know?” Gideon asked quietly.

“Well. For starters…” Elias cleared his throat. “Girls would try to get my… attention, and I never seemed to care. I just _didn’t_ care. But then when I was suddenly exposed to a bunch of men in locker rooms because of sports….” His cheeks grew dark. “It was pretty obvious.”

“Is Dale—”

“No. He’s into girls.” Elias said quickly. “Not all twins have the same sexuality.”

“Interesting,” Gideon mused. “I myself haven’t had a lot of experience either way so I’m wondering if I’m just trying to get back at my father.”

“Well. If you need help figuring it out,” Elias shrugged. “It’s my job to make sure you’re okay, and that includes mentally, so….”

“Thanks, Elias.” Gideon smiled a genuine smile. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Are you going to be okay during the fighting?”

“Honestly? It’ll probably just be a bit more gore than I’m used to since you use swords instead of blasters, but I’ll do my best. I can’t be the only medic you’ve got.”

“There’s a few more,” Gideon said. “But if I get hurt, or Julian, promise me you’ll treat us. There are other medics, yes, but _you’re_ the only one I trust.”

“Oh.” Elias flushed slightly at the subtle praise. “Of course.”

Gideon reached out and clasped his shoulder. “I knew I could count on you. And I’ll see you later. My father’s called a war council.”

He left Elias reeling with the realization.

The man he had a crush on could possibly be attracted to him as well. 

* * *

  
  


“You aren’t going to believe it, Julian.” Gideon said later. 

“Believe what?”

“Elias. He’s gay.”

A few moments, then Julian laughed. “I knew that. I’ve known that from the moment I met him. Just the way he looked at you.”

“He looked at me?” Gideon felt something pool in his stomach. Elias looking at him? That was _interesting_.

“I mean. He looked at me, too. But, on the flip side, I do look at a lot of girls.” Julian casually looked at his fingernails. “It could mean anything.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Gideon walked across his tent, and then stared out the flap. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“No,” Julian admitted. “But I already know what you’re gonna do if we lose.”

“What?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

“You’re gonna have the Gifted join us. Zione.”

The younger brother heaved a sigh. “You’re right. That’s exactly what I was planning. I’ll even do it if we win.”

“How will you manage it, though?”

“I’ll tell her the truth.”

“That’ll be interesting.”

“I know.” Gideon leaned over his makeshift desk, and penned a message, sealing it with his ring. He held it up for Julian. 

“As soon as this is over.”

Julian nodded, solemnly, sliding the letter into his jacket. Together the brothers ducked out of the tent and walked to their horses. Sergeant nickered and tossed his head, ready for action. Julian’s warhorse, Duke, pawed the ground impatiently. 

“I wish everyone was as fearless as you,” Gideon said, patting Sergeant’s forehead.

Other horses grazed around them. Dale’s steed, Colonel, stood with the herd. 

“Elias really refuses to ride?” Julian asked.

“He’s afraid of horses,” Gideon said, as Sergeant scarfed up the apple he was offered. Duke sniffed Julian’s hand expectantly as well.

“Have you seen either of the twins, anyway?” 

“I don’t think so. But that’s Dale’s tent over there.” Julian pointed.

“I want to check up on him. See how he’s doing,” Gideon explained. “He’s never fought like this before.”

They walked over to the tent Julian had pointed to.

Inside was Dale, sleeping peacefully, curled up to his brother. Elias was holding him like he had done this all his life. 

Maybe he had. He did seem awfully protective of Dale.

“Who’s who?” Julian whispered. “I can’t tell.”

Gideon blushed a bit, realizing that he could tell them apart so easily. 

And also, he really, really wanted to be held like that.

_Wait._

_Stop thinking like that._

“Dale’s the little spoon,” Gideon explained simply.

“Oh. That’s what I thought.” Julian smirked, then nudged Gideon. “But that means Elias is the big one. We all know how much of a cuddler you are—”

“Shut _up!”_ Gideon pulled his brother back out of the tent. “We’ll let them sleep. It’s about to be a long day for both of them.”

Suddenly solemn, Julian nodded. “For all of us.” 

As the sun rose over the nearby hill, Gideon felt his enthusiasm slowly melt away.


	11. Chapter 11

This method of battle wasn’t anything like Dale was used to. Instead of a free for all; they fought more like it was a matter of taking turns, especially for the vanguard who fought mostly with the new long ranged weapons. 

And the cavalry. 

He, Gideon, and Julian all sat atop their horses, overlooking the carnage. Gideon’s mounted guards waited behind them, and the rest of the cavalry stayed in the trees, out of sight, ready for a pincer maneuver like Dale had brought to the table.

Speaking of Dale, he was still getting used to being on horseback. Colonel was a well tempered horse, but you wouldn’t have guessed it based on what Dale’s face portrayed.

“I’m used to keeping my feet on solid ground.”

“Even in space?” Gideon wondered.

“It’s complicated. Even if gravity changed, the floor remained solid. Here I’m relying on a horse to hold me up… it’s odd.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Julian said. “Or at least, you’d better. You’ll be out of a job real quick if you don’t.”

Dale was about to retort, but then there was the hint of a reflection across the field. 

The signal. The vanguard had thinned out the ranks, now the Calvary and their swords could deal with the rest.

“You know what to do men,” Gideon said to the crowd behind him as he turned Sergeant around to face them. 

Julian drew his sword in anticipation. 

“Charge!” Gideon shouted,raising his sword as Sergeant reared. Dale could only hold on as Colonel seemed to jolt out from underneath him and join the group of attackers.

Just as strange as warfare on horseback was warfare with a sword. Even Julian’s training couldn’t have prepared Dale for what it would feel like when his blade met the flesh of a fellow man.

It seemed to stick, and catch, and it almost pulled Dale off of Colonel but physics was stronger. Dale kept his grip, and his sword stayed in his hand.

But just barely.

Red and blue were his men. Yellow gold was the enemy. Dale's morals and Gideon’s orders had him spare some of the enemy,the younger recruits who couldn’t have been even old enough for the navy.

One tactic Dale enjoyed more was the idea that Gideon, despite being the literal prince of his nation, fought alongside his men. Naval commanders didn’t do that, they stayed in the safety of the bridge while soldiers did their dirty work.

Gideon and Julian weren’t far away from him at all, while Elias stayed behind to tend to the wounded. They were all making an effort to get back together and stay together as the battle was coming to a close. 

Dale’s maneuver had worked. Gideon’s men outnumbered Lord Declan’s by at least a couple hundred, and were far better trained and technologically advanced. Declan’s cavalry was untrained, and only a few dozen strong.

But still, beginner’s chance only lasted so long. 

Dale fell, none too gracefully and landed flat on his back. Stunned, he could only look straight into the sky as an enemy soldier stood over him, and then, without an ounce of mercy, drove his lance through his abdomen.

His vision went blurry as his body went into shock.

“Dale!” Julian shouted, and dismounted quickly, stabbing Dale’s assailant through the gut and throwing him off of his friend.

“Hold tight, buddy. You’re fine.”

Dale whimpered when Julian took a hold of the lance’s shaft. Instead of pulling it out, however, Julian sliced through it so that it became smaller, seemingly less deadly, and then looked sympathetically down at his friend.

“This is going to hurt.”

Without much preamble, Julian tugged Dale’s legs and took him behind their lines as best as he could.

“Elias!” He yelled. “Elias!”

In the medic tent above, Elias heard Julian calling and peeked out. As soon as he saw his brother’s injured body, he was grabbing another medic and rushing to pick him up.

“I told you I didn’t like the idea of him being on horseback!” He snapped.

“We got separated,” Julian tried to explain, but Elias and the other medic were already carrying Dale away.

Gideon tried not to let Dale’s injury phase him too much. He didn’t see a lot of casualties under his crown, and the battle would be soon over. Either they’d kill all of Lord Declan’s army or—

He didn’t need to think of it. A white surrender flag was being waved, the drummer beside it.

The remaining enemy soldiers would be taken as prisoners, leaving Gideon’s father with control of their fates. That may be terrible for them, but Gideon couldn’t care. They’d provoked, and some of his men had died too.

Sergeant neighed quizzically.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go check on Dale.” Gideon left one of his commanders to take care of prisoners and he and Sergeant galloped off.

He prayed that Dale wasn’t too badly off.

* * *

“It could’ve been worse. It just missed his organs. As long as his body is able to deal with the internal bleeding, he’ll be fine.”

Dale was laid safely on a cot inside the field hospital. He was asleep, for now—Elias had made sure to do everything he could. 

“We’ve already moved all of the men that we can. The rest will need to be transported by cart, and carefully.”

“Julian, take care of that,” Gideon said, and his brother nodded and left to do so. “I’m sorry that Dale got hurt. We should have stayed together—”

“It’s fine. He’ll be fine. But just in case…” Elias looked up at his prince. “May I have the weekend to take care of him?”

“As long as you need,” Gideon granted. “But let me know if his condition changes. I am going to go back to the center sector, with Julian. Some private business.”

“Oh,” Elias said. “Perhaps I should come with you then, in case you’re attacked.”

“This is such a small expedition it should go unnoticed. If Dale is recovered in time, we’ll be happy to have you.”

There was an awkward silence. Then, Gideon smiled and walked away.

Once Elias was sure he wasn’t looking back, he turned to watch Gideon’s retreating figure. 

_ You do have a crush on him, don’t you?  _

Elias looked down at Dale and rolled his eyes.  _ Shut your mouth. _

Silence in his mind, but outwardly Dale coughed. He was laughing. 

_ One day, even you will find someone.  _ Elias said back. _ Then you’ll understand.  _

_ Yes, but I won’t look so utterly ridiculous.  _

_ Maybe I should have let you die out there!  _

_ Good, then I could haunt you forever. _

Their banter ended when Dale’s mind went silent, relaxing back into real sleep. His wound no longer festered, and Elias had hope that Dale would be fine in a few weeks.

“I love you too,” he whispered, and squeezed Dale’s hand.

* * *

Gideon was forced to meet with his father after the brief battle. If it even  _ was  _ a battle. More like a pathetic rebellion.

“It is important that we strengthen some alliances, Gideon.”

“For once we agree.” Gideon sighed, picking blood and dirt from his nails. “But we should do that elsewhere, don’t you think? Not planetary. Our family is the ruling class on Hos. Uncontested.”

“Which is why we should strengthen our power here. If the galaxy goes to ruin we will be safe here. Our family will live on.”

“What do you mean, father?” 

_ I think he’s gone mad. Caring about the wrong politics… the Galaxy is nowhere near ruin. And if it were to happen, it wouldn’t matter how strong one family is. _

“It’s time for you to wed.” 

Gideon had told himself he was prepared for a moment like this. But now it was here…

He wasn’t. 

His boots squeaked on the floor as he stopped in place. 

“I’m not even twenty years old.” Gideon protested. “I’m not ready to get married—”

“I am an older man, much older than most kings are when their sons are born. I want to live to see my line continue.”

Gideon frowned. He didn’t like this at all.

“You remember the princess of Corvia.”

“Not well. I was a child.”

“And you’ve been engaged to her since then. As soon as she is of age, you will wed.”

Gideon gulped, very uncomfortably. Somehow he knew that his bride-to-be was hardly old enough even  _ at  _ the considered age.  _ He  _ wasn’t ready, either, yet his father was already talking about him having  _ children. _

“I don’t want children.” Gideon didn’t realize that he’d said it aloud.

“What?” The king growled, then, grabbing Gideon by the collar, he pushed him against the wall. “You have a  _ duty _ , Gideon. To your kingdom and to  _ me.” _

“How old is she?” Gideon demanded.

“What?”

“This...princess. How old is she.”

“I don’t know. Younger than you. But, as I said, old enough to wed. Your mother even approved of it.”

Gideon hardly believed that was true. “I want to meet her before I marry her. At least allow me that.”

“You’ll meet her.” His father waved his hand. “There will be a feast before your wedding, of course.”

And with those  _ reassuring  _ words, Gideon’s father left him standing stunned in the middle of the corridor. 

Gideon took a moment to gather himself, then turned to one of his guards. 

“I need a drink,” He announced, even if the other man didn’t respond.


	12. Chapter 12

Julian and Gideon’s discreet outfit consisted of plain black pants and a shirt that usually served under their royal cloaks and vests.

“You still remember how to get to the meeting place?”

“Of course. I’ll never forget where I had a sword threatening to run me through.”

Julian chuckled, lifting some brush out of his way. “You seem occupied with something else. And I smell alcohol. Are you still drunk?”

“No,” Gideon scoffed. 

“What were you trying not to think about this time?”

“Marriage,” Gideon said. “And children. And being king in general.”

“Father got to you, didn’t he?” Julian cast him a sympathetic look.

“That’s not even the biggest problem, Julian. My biggest problem is that I like guys. I think. I would never be able to… make children. I know you have no problem with that.”

“Are you calling me a player?”

“Possibly. Just make sure you use protection.”

“Duly noted, baby brother.”

The brothers' chatter stopped when they ducked under a branch and entered a clearing. Zione was waiting for them, with a packed bag. 

“Once I got your message, it was almost as if I’d been waiting for it my entire life.” She said. 

“Cal isn’t coming?” Gideon said, a bit disappointed.

“I couldn't convince him to leave, but I did convince him to cover for me. Until people get used to my absence, that is.”

“I hope it won’t cause too much trouble.”

“Well. It’s trouble I don’t mind making.” Zione huffed. “So what exactly is the plan?”

“We’re going to take you back to Hos with us, where we’ll sneak you to Julian’s room and get you clothes and stuff, and your new job.”

“Great. I’m looking forward to it, even the part that I have to pretend to be a man.”

“‘S okay. We’ll help you out.” Julian assured her. “If you can fool our father you can fool anyone.”

Gideon’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Julian, do you think a Fresian is too tall for her?”

“A  _ what?”  _ Zione’s eyebrows raised. 

“A breed of horse. You’ll be expected to learn to ride one.”

“How will riding a horse help me be a good guard?”

“For hunting, obviously,” Gideon said. “And when we go to war.”

“Could be fun.” Zione finally shrugged. “I’m in.” 

“You can work on your disguise on the ride over.”

“I’ve never travelled through space before. What’s it like?” 

“Cold.” Julian said bluntly. “And boring.”

“A good time to catch up on sleep.” Gideon agreed. “But not when we have such important matters to discuss.”

Zione went quiet for the rest of the walk.

When they got back to the apartment, Elias was waiting for them as Gideon had instructed. Dale had gotten back on his feet that morning so Elias didn’t mind coming on this trip, even if he was supposed to have time off due to Gideon’s deal with him. 

“Dale sent me a message in your absence. Your father’s in a mood because you aren’t back home,” Elias reported.

“Fantastic! That was the goal, right?” Julian wondered. “To piss dad off?”

“That is one goal, yes.” Gideon smiled a bit. “And it's a perfect cover because he doesn’t know when to expect us back. To be extra safe, however, once we land, Julian will take Zione the long way up through the passages.”

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten good at sneaking girls into my room,” Julian said flippantly.

Elias, Gideon, and Zione all looked at him with varying expressions of horror on their face. 

“I’m joking.”

“Anyway…. If you’re not up for this, Zione, we can easily put you in a job somewhere else.”

“Oh, no. I’m more than confident that this will work out. I just have to establish myself, but with the rapport you’re backing me with it should be no problem.”

“Right. And Elias, here, is my medic. His brother Dale is part of the guard and the one who will be showing you the ropes along with Julian.”

“When do I start, thought?” 

Her eagerness gave Gideon a good impression, but also kept him wary. He could see himself in Zione- a bit of a people pleaser, no doubt, but nothing about their upbringing seemed similar enough to come about that. Well, except for the repressive childhoods and tyrannical authority.

Maybe they  _ were  _ similar.

“As soon as you can prove to me that you are a convincing man.”

“Very well. Give me a few hours after landing-“

“But don’t  _ rush.  _ This is a new job and you’re still fairly young-“

“I’m only a few years younger than you.” Zione shot back.

_ Yes, but in terms of maturity… I’m much older than you.  _ Gideon thought but didn’t say. 

Zione glared anyway. Gideon had forgotten the small fact that she could read minds.

_ Oh well. _

Gideon closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the headrest of his seat.

* * *

The older brother tried to rush Zione along once they landed back on Hos. Zione took her time walking, however, trying to look at the landscape and breathe in the fresh air more than she’d ever gotten to back on the Center Sector. Gideon hadn’t mentioned how pretty his home was.

She and Julian disappeared into the catacombs much too quickly.

Her disguise ended up coming along a lot easier than she expected. A feminine chest meant she needed to flatten it, which athletic bras did easily. And she was mostly leg, so the shirt was baggy on her, even when half of it was tucked into her pants so her chest was even better concealed.

Her hair was the biggest problem. 

Zione hadn’t seen many long haired men, but she didn’t want to have to cut off her long raven colored locks. 

A simple, low ponytail worked, and she tucked it down her neck above the undershirt and below the outer coat. The itchiness would take some getting used to.

Impressed, Zione admired herself in the mirror. The uniform was her favorite color, red, and went well with her dark skin, hair and eyes. It looked good on Gideon and Julian, too, but admitting that may seem a bit forward so Zione would refrain from that.

Lastly came her belt, with a scabbard on it to hold her new sword. The blade was heavier than she was used to, and a bit unbalanced, but nothing a bit of practice couldn’t cure. Gideon also mentioned something about learning to use a blaster, but that hadn’t been given to her yet.

Zione startled when someone knocked on the door. 

“Yes?”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Said Julian from the doorway. 

“What?” Zione retorted, confused. Then she realized that she had naturally responded in her own voice. Her high pitched, soft voice.

_ Now this may be the hardest point yet. Relaxing but speaking low.  _

“I thought I did okay.” She said, pitching her voice to more of a tenor, somewhere between Julian and her old friend Cal’s. It was… harsh in the back of her throat, but in a way still natural. Almost like she were speaking in another language. 

“Woah.” Julian stopped in his tracks. “Yeah. That was  _ definitely  _ different.” 

Zione crossed her arms across her chest, pleased with herself. “Did Gideon want to see me?”

“He wanted me to see how you’d disguised yourself.” Julian agreed. “Almost like a screening. And if you just grew a few inches taller, you’d fit in great.”

“I already am a few inches taller, thanks to these special boots.” Not a few steps onto Hos and Zione had stumbled at how light her legs had become. In fact, she couldn’t even stand straight, because her mass was lighter. Some quick thinking from Elias, Gideon’s…. medic, was it? And now she had some special, heavy boots that quite literally kept her grounded and added a few inches to her height.

“Well. You look great. Just get the voice down. Literally, and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Julian.”

“And you need a new name.” He continued. 

“Oh, I’ve already got one.” Zione waved a hand, and looked at herself in the mirror. “Tell Gideon that I hope he’s ready to meet his newest guard.”

* * *

  
“Jerrik Servio, your highness,” ‘Zione’ said, with an elaborate bow. Gideon almost smiled a bit. 

It  _ was _ a good disguise. She had really gone all out, all evidence of any  _ feminine attributes _ hidden. 

“Jerrik.” Gideon was also trying out the name. “I think you have a reputation that speaks for you, but just the same I would like to see what you can do. This is one of my current guards.“

From the confused look on Zione’s face, Gideon could tell she hadn’t realized that Dale and Elias were twins. Perhaps to her it seems like Elias had switched uniforms. Great. This would be another person the twins could play tricks on-

“You’re the younger twin. Dale.” Zione said suddenly, in her new voice.

“Uh. Yeah.” Dale said, a bit startled as well. Gideon wondered if Elias had told his brother about Zione’s abilities.

But even Elias didn’t know the full story. 

“How can you tell?” Dale continued, curious.

Zione shrugged, amused at her own powers. 

“...Anyway. I’m going to accompany you and Dale to the training grounds. I just want to see what you can do.” Gideon announced.

“You’ve seen me fight already.” Zione shrugged. “Back on the Center Sector.”

Dale was currently watching the battle of wills like a very interesting sports event.

“I want to duel you myself. A prince has his own sword.” Gideon said. “And Dale and Julian, too.”

“Fine.” Zione shrugged. 

Dale thought the newcomer was being a bit cocky, mind-reader or not. He wanted to fight Jerrik now, to see if he was everything he seemed to be.

His hands itched for a fight all the way down to the grounds. There was almost always activity going on, mostly in the ranges for new long ranged blasters. Dale only knew that because his brother was constantly getting calls about people being injured in freak accidents with firearms. 

_ Which is why my work isn’t ever done. I hope Gideon doesn’t forget about me. _

A few other guards and soldiers paused their activities to watch their prince and the newcomer. 

Gideon had a fine blade, but a fancy hilt didn’t necessarily make him a better swordsman. Jerrik still seemed to be learning about his blade, turning it over in his hands.

_ There’s something about him… _ Dale couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

His brow raised when he saw the much shorter man, who was about Julian’s height, grip the hilt in his left hand. 

Left handed, like him.

Gideon and Jerrik circled each other like cats, waiting for the other to make the first move. The smaller man seemed more focused on Gideon’s feet, something Dale thought was a little odd, but as soon as the very top of Gideon’s toe moved-

Jerrik did also. A perfect parry, his blade catching Gideon’s and simultaneously pushing it off, sliding off and past as he twirled behind Gideon.

Jerrik yawned. Gideon’s eyes narrowed. 

The next few moves were a blur. Jerrik seemed to hardly be exerting any energy, and then his blade was at the back of Gideon’s throat.

Julian applauded earnestly.

“Who’s next?” Jerrik asked, locking eyes with Dale.

* * *

Jerrik, or Zione, quickly elevated herself to a contender for Gideon’s captain of the guard.

She humiliated him in a duel, (which Gideon saw coming but wished wasn’t so  _ public _ ) outran everyone in a customary run, and scampered up the rope climb with ease. 

“That new recruit of yours is something else.” His father noted at dinner.

“I found him on the Center Sector.”

“Hmm.” His father seemed skeptical, but not too much. “Another one of your Medic’s acquaintances?”

“Actually, Julian ran into Jerrik and introduced him to me.”

“Perhaps if he wasn’t so… small, he could be a good guard.”

Gideon rolled his eyes inwardly. His father wasn’t much taller than Zione! And besides, to be as tall as Zione was extremely tall for a woman. 

_ I’m going to promote her. _

“I don’t care about looks, father. I think I’ll name him Captain anyway.”

“You will?” His father growled. “Of course you will. Because I suggested the opposite.”

“Precisely.”

“Maybe that means you will be a good king.” 

A bit startled, Gideon set down his cup of wine and looked at his father. “A good king?”

“You’re independent. Extremely so. That means I raised you right. You know what you want, and get it. However- you just… need to remember the old rules a bit better.”

“I want there to be new rules.” Gideon bit into some chicken. 

“That is why I also fear you becoming king. You will rule with your heart. Too much so.” The king tossed down his handkerchief and stood up. 

“You still have much to learn.”

Gideon bowed his head when his father exited, as if he were hiding a disappointed expression.

Instead, he was smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

“My father is really pissing me off.” Gideon huffed, months later when they were back in the Center Sector.

“How so?” Elias wondered, not paying too much attention to the fact that Gideon had come to his room to vent.

“Everything.” Gideon groaned. “As usual. He’s going on about the war, about me, about my marriage…”

Elias hissed at that, and the fact that the scalpel he was cleaning sliced his finger. “You really don’t want to get married, do you?”

(And also maybe because Elias didn’t like the prospect, either.)

“Of course I don’t!” Gideon exclaimed. “I told you. I don’t like girls. Or at least. Not enough to marry one. My father would never stand for that, though.”

“Not everyone does, unfortunately.” Elias said nonchalantly, running some cold water over his cut. “A few people in my family were rather against me being gay, also.”

“Like who?”

“My brother, ironically.”

“Dale?” Gideon raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh, not him! Dale was the first person I told, and the most supportive. Our older brother Cade didn’t take it well because he thought our parents wouldn’t. Turns out they were fine with it.”

“And did Cade… do anything?”

“He broke my nose.” Elias shrugged nonchalantly. “And then Dale nearly broke his kneecap, but we don’t talk about that.”

“Oh.” Gideon felt an odd thought rise in his mind. “Elias?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you…. have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Elias said. “A few. Why?”

“Just curious.”

Gideon hoped he hadn’t reminded Elias of anything bad. By the haunted look on his medic’s face, he must have. 

Guilt plagued him.  _ You shouldn’t have asked about that. That isn’t appropriate. _

“Elias, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No no. It’s fine. They just- they all didn’t work out, and it was always for the same reason.”

“Which is?”

Elias cringed, and Gideon cursed himself again.

“Undisclosed. For now.”

“I was wondering, Elias.” Gideon began, scratching his neck after a bout of silence. “I’d like to… propose something to you.”

“Yeah?”

Gideon came and stood in front of Elias, stopping his work so that the medic had to focus on him.

“Yeah?” Elias mumbled again, blushing.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” 

Elias’s heart stopped for a second. “You… what?”

“I’m sorry.” Gideon felt his cheeks redden. “I didn’t- I didn’t quite mean it like that. I meant- I mean-“ he stuttered. 

“You want to appear as boyfriends, because you feel very deeply for me in a non-platonic way, but you aren’t good at romance, and also you want to get back at your father.”

“Um. Yes.” It sounded bad when Elias explained it, but hit all the basic points.

“I…. I would have to think about that.” Elias decided. 

“I’m sorry.” Gideon repeated, and began backing away. “I just thought what you said the other day…. about how you felt about me… and you wanted to protect me, and sleeping beside you was very,  _ very  _ comforting. I want that. I want more of that.”

“...you do?”

“I do.” 

“I guess I don’t need to think about it anymore, then.” Elias whispered. “I would like to be in a relationship with you, also. And… I actually got you something.”

“You…. got me something?”

“Yeah. It should help you sleep better, even if I’m not there.” Elias leaned under his desk to pick something up.

“What is it? Some funky medication or-“

“It’s a weighted blanket.” Elias said, handing it to Gideon. “It should help you sleep. I got one for myself as soon as I could afford it.”

“Afford it?” Gideon said, a bit worried. “Is it expensive?”

“Well… I never had one when I was younger, if that answers your question. But think of it as your investment. You’ve been paying me well,  _ and  _ providing me housing. It can even be a prescription if you want.”

“Thank you, Elias. I’ll… be sure to use it. How did you know my favorite color?”

“I just went with what I’ve seen you wear.” Elias shrugged. “And you look good in red.”

“Oh.” Gideon flushed. “Thank you.”

Elias beckoned for him to turn around, and draped the blanket over the prince’s shoulders like a cape. Immediately Gideon’s shoulders relaxed.

“It feels like a hug.” He decided. 

“And when you sleep, it’s like being cuddled.” Elias continued. 

“You’ll have to make sure I’m doing it right tonight.” Gideon said. “That is. If- if you don’t mind sleeping in my room again.”

“No, no I don’t mind. Not at all.” Elias shook his curly head. “If sleeping beside you will help you achieve a good night’s rest, I’m happy to do so.”

“But before then… would you like to eat dinner with me? Maybe go back to the place you like?”

“Well. Will we be able to lose our tail?” He motioned to outside the door, where Zione and Dale stood guard.

Gideon grinned, and took out his communicator. “I can take care of it.” He said. Then, into the comm, “Hey, Julian. Elias and I are going out. Alone.”

“Okay, baby brother.” Julian grinned. Then, in a mocking voice. “Have fun! Make good decisions!”

“I hate you.” Gideon rolled his eyes as he put away the comm. “Are you ready to go, Elias?”

“Ready.”

* * *

“I told you about my childhood last time. I want to hear about yours.” Elias said.

“Childhood?” Gideon chuckled, twisting his fork in some food. “What childhood? My earliest memory is of my mother and father’s rocky marriage. Lots of yelling, throwing things- I faintly remember being a child and trying to  _ block  _ my father from striking my mother.”

“That’s… terrible.”

“He still hit me a lot. Even when sober.” Gideon sighed. “But I don’t like to think about it. Or talk about it.”

“I wish you could have met my mother.” Gideon continued. “She was one of the nicest people I ever knew, even with her circumstances. And she was so  _ beautiful,  _ even when she was sad or sick. Since she and my father lived in separate rooms, I would often sleep in her room with her, for a little bit of peace.”

“And then she died.”

The change in Gideon’s face and tone was so abrupt, Elias was startled into dropping his spoon. 

“In childbirth. Which is why I’m never having kids.”

“I thought you had to have kids.” Elias wondered innocently. “If you’re going to rule a kingdom some day.”

“I  _ should  _ have kids. But that doesn’t mean I  _ have _ to. I won’t, especially if I end up unmarried or married to a man.”

Elias paused his chewing to look at Gideon, asking a silent question which was ignored.

_ How far are we going to take this? _

“That makes sense.” Elias surmised after a moment. “I don’t see myself having kids either.”

“I think you’d be a good father.”

“Really? Why?”

“You’re kind, patient… and you just give off those vibes.”

“Perhaps I’ll adopt one day.” Elias shrugged. “And Dale’s straight. I’m sure he’ll have enough kids for the both of us.”

Gideon almost spit his drink as he chuckled at that.

“I mean, to be fair I’d bet Julian has a few accidents here and there.” Gideon’s eyes rows were raised behind his glass, and he was very thankful for the change in subject.

“Such little faith in your brother, huh!” 

“How can you blame me? You’ve seen him.”

“My older brother had a child out of wedlock before he died. Mom and dad were more disappointed by that than by me being gay.” 

“Well to be fair, having a child is exponentially worse.” Gideon said.

“I mean I  _ guess.  _ Neither is certainly the end of the world.”

“You’re right. It isn’t.” 

Elias offered a small smile. Poor Gideon had been repressed for… most of his life, it would seem. And here he was realizing things for the first time. 

“Are you ready to go home?” Gideon asked when he saw Elias fold up his napkin. 

“I think so. If you are.” 

“Actually I was…kind of wondering if we could go to  _ your _ house again. Your mother didn’t finish showing me all of your embarrassing baby pictures last time.”

An involuntary blush appeared on Elias’s cheek. “I don’t think that’s a reason to go over there-“

Gideon gave a pouty face in return. Elias rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. But  _ only  _ because I know you need serotonin!”

Gideon didn’t even know what that meant, but he was happy anyway. He was about to go with one of his favorite people to one of his favorite places.

He paid for the food as he waited for Elias to come back from the restroom. The medic tried to pay him back, but Gideon insisted, after the kind gift that Elias had gotten him, on just a random day of the year too.

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the day with Elias. It made him… excited. Happy.

Hopeful.

They left the restaurant with their heads close together, plotting what they would do next.

* * *

“So you’re saying I should sleep on my left side?”

“Yes, Gideon.”

“But why?”

“It’s just better, okay!” Elias exclaimed. “It helps you digest your food and keeps you from waking up with nausea and heartburn- two things I know you’re afraid of.”

The prince huffed as he flattened his pillow. “I’ll try it.” He finally agreed, and then pulled the new, weighted blanket over himself. “And you’d better be here in the morning.”

“I promised you I would.” Elias rolled his eyes, setting up a pillow like a barrier between them. 

“A wall? Seriously?”

“It’s to be professional.”

“Nothing about us is professional.” Gideon pointed out, sighing as he felt the blanket sink around him. He found it odd that Elias chose to sleep in his clothes- he himself slept only in boxers. 

The other side of the bed creaked, and Gideon felt his body move upwards a bit with the differences in their weight.

“Goodnight, Gideon. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Elias.”

* * *

Elias woke instinctively about six times during the night, if only to gently reposition Gideon on his left side. It wasn’t  _ so  _ bad if he tried to sleep on his back, but even that had its disadvantages.

At least the blanket seemed to work. Gideon was sleeping well through the night. At one point, his eyes opened and he stared at Elias, then kept snoring. 

And another time, Elias heard him whimper. 

“Mama?”

Elias stopped moving for a bit. Gideon was muttering in his language, and then snores again. But Elias was startled to see him curl up, making himself appear so small.

Elias laid back, thinking of his own mother, and how he would feel if anything happened to her.  _ Or _ his father. He couldn’t  _ begin  _ to imagine Gideon’s position.

“Mama.” Gideon repeated, and shivered, folding into a tighter fetal position. 

Part of Elias wanted to reach out and comfort Gideon further. The logical side managed to convince him that it wasn’t professional to interfere anymore, fake dating or no.

Still, his hand found its way to Gideon’s arm, until the younger man steadied and he pulled back.

Then Elias went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Gideon and Elias’s fake dating went on for weeks. Elias would be sure to be caught leaving Gideon’s room in the morning and they spent lots of time together, some doing things that could be considered dating, some not.

There was time to relax once Gideon’s father traveled back to Hos for a month. Elias and Gideon became a bit more lax. Their dates became longer. When sleeping, Gideon didn’t mind if he woke up with Elias full on cuddling him. 

The world was falling apart around them, but at least Gideon and Elias had each other as well as their brothers.

The four of them invested time into helping others during the day, and retiring to watching goofy films altogether at night. If Gideon had an appearance (as was his duty) they all accompanied him.

Dale still had his suspicions about the newcomer, Jerrik. He watched him like a hawk, waiting until he figured out what exactly threw him off about the man.

Maybe it was the way Jerrik always seemed to know things before they happened. Maybe it was because he was shorter or maybe…

Maybe Dale was just jealous. And competitive. One of the disadvantages to growing up a youngest brother: he felt the need to prove himself, even if he wasn’t always in Elias’s shadow.

It was fine.

It was  _ fine _ . 

Dale would have the chance to prove himself at the next battle they had coming up. There was fighting on a nearby planet, and Gideon’s army had been called to aid their Centrist allies after a kingdom decided to change sides.

Dale and Elias were surprised at the amount of men who seemed strangers to space travel. To the twins it was second nature. But now they were dealing with at least several of the men contracting motion sickness and the other half were jet lagged. 

But, of course, Jerrik seemed right at home. Always walking around like he knew what was going on, nothing ever surprised him. 

Except, suddenly, when Gideon told him that he wanted Jerrik to assume command beside him.

The entire army, or as many as could be housed in their meager accommodations on Thanov, all began chattering amongst themselves. 

Now, Dale had to give credit where credit was due. Jerrik was a fine fighter. He triumphed in every match he participated in, but in terms of strategy, he was sorely lacking. 

And he was… tiny. 

Every other man in Gideon’s guard was at least 1.8 meters. Jerrik couldn’t be more than 1.6. Julian’s size.

“...And I want Dale Maleek to be your second in command.” Gideon said, in time for Dale to recognize his own name and tune back in.

“No… no way.” Dale whispered, and rolled his eyes.  _ I’m not working with him.  _

Elias watched his brother look around like there was another Dale Maleek, and couldn't help but laugh to himself a bit. His brother was going to be shell-shocked if and when he found out the truth. 

When Gideon released the men, Dale was sure to find Jerrik. He caught the shorter man walking the small hallway back to his room. 

“Don’t even start.” Jerrik said, without looking up. “I’m no happier about this than you are.”

Dale pushed his way into the newly-appointed Captain’s room. “Oh? Is that so? What have  _ I  _ ever done to  _ you?” _

“You came into my room forcibly. That seems a bit odd.”

“What?” Dale looked confused. “We’re in the army. Nobody gives a flying crap who goes where. We’re all men. Well. Maybe.”

To his surprise, Jerrik stiffened with his back to Dale before disappearing behind a changing area. “What was that?”

“I’m not sure  _ what  _ you are. You must be some kind of- I don’t know! Some kind of super human, who can read minds and win wars and-“

Dale stopped talking when Jerrik pulled his hair out of the back of his shirt. The raven locks fell in waves down Jerrik’s back, and then he turned to face Dale.

“Oh.” Dale said, eyes widening when he saw obvious...cleavage. “You’re-“

“I’m a woman, yes.” ‘Jerrik’ -perhaps it was a last name- seemed unamused. “Congratulations on figuring that out.”

“Why- why tell me?”

“Because I thought it might make working together a bit easier. And plus, my disguise was getting uncomfortable.” She gave a small smirk. “Your assessment was correct. I am definitely a super-human.”

For some reason, Dale flushed at that. But he ignored the heat in his cheeks. “Well, your disguise needs some work, too. And I don’t even know what to call you, now.”

“Captain is fine. But my name is Zione.” Zione said. “And what was this about my disguise needing work?”

“Well.” Del began. “Your uniform fits… differently.”

“It does? I thought I bound well enough.” Zione looked down at herself. 

“I wasn’t talking about… that. It’s your…”Dale motioned to his middle, below his abdomen. “See the difference?”

“No.”

“You need what a man has to look the part. We all have it!” Dale spread his arms, “these breeches are so tight even a man your size would have some kind of-“

“Okay,okay! I get it.” Zione rolled her eyes. “Now I understand. Thank you, Dale.”

“You could stuff a sock.” Dale shrugged. 

“Perhaps.” Zione said dryly. “I heard you were wounded at the last battle back on Hos. Are you healed, now?”

“No permanent damage. Thank you for asking.”

“No  _ permanent  _ damage?”

“I’ve always had problems. Getting stabbed didn’t help at all.”

“At least your brother’s a medic.” Zione said. 

“Yeah. Gave me a kidney a couple years back.”

“Seriously?”

“No. That was a joke. Though I know Elias would give me a kidney if I needed it.” 

Zione paused for a moment, deep in thought. “I have never met my sister. I just know she’s older and that she exists.”

“You don’t even know her name?”

“Nope.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I can’t miss someone I never met.”

The words hurt Dale, for reasons he couldn’t quite decipher. For a moment, he looked down, then back up. 

“If there’s anything you have to say about tomorrow’s battle, say it now. I would like to rest up.” Zione said. “As should you.”

“I just have some concerns about the men being too used to horses, but other than that, I think they’ve gotten good with blasters. Good enough, anyway.”

“I agree. Everyone made great progress.” 

Dale hoped that Zione didn’t feel ashamed of admitting that she was a woman. He didn’t think any differently of her, but that had to be the only reason she was hiding. Unless there was something else he didn’t know?

Sensing his thoughts, Zione was glad for the sentiment, but felt it appropriate to answer his question. “Apparently it’s illegal to be a woman in my position. Punishable by death.”

Dale shivered. “Death?”

“Death.” Zione confirmed. “So you have to excuse my caution.”

“Of course, of course. And don’t forget about the sock thing-“

“I won’t.” Zione assured him as he began walking towards the door. “Goodnight, Dale.”

“Goodnight, Captain,” Dale said, stepping into the cold hallway.

* * *

Gideon’s gloves tightened around the hilt of his sword as he studied a map, along with Dale, Julian and Zione. 

“We know that the enemy is camped here, within this fort.” Zione pointed. “Now I was thinking of using a small task force, at night, to go and take care of the officers at least.”

“Or we could just destroy their supplies.” Dale pointed to the central point of the fort. “Sneak in, give it the torch, and then cause some havoc, too.”

“That could be viable. This is only a few of their soldiers after all.”

“Whatever we do, we should get going with our groups.” Dale said, standing up straight. 

Gideon, Julian and Zione looked at him funny. 

“What?”

“You aren’t in command, here.” Gideon said, but it wasn’t meant in a derogatory way. Still, Dale felt his cheeks flush. 

He wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. 

Zione nodded and dismissed him, thankfully, and he was able to save himself from any further embarrassment. 

As Dale left, Zione watched with a curious expression on her face before turning back to Gideon and Julian. The king’s brother had his own platoon of dragoons, and Zione would be commanding two squads of Gideon’s guards for the plan that had been decided.

“You two should get going.” Gideon said. “The rest of us will distract their main force while you get into position. Then, at nightfall, you strike.”

“Yes, your highness.” Zione nodded, as Julian patted Gideon’s back and left.

“Think your guards can keep up with my dragoons,  _ Captain?”  _ He teased, jogging to catch up with his friend.

Zione smirked a bit. “Of course. I just hope your men are used to seeing the guards’ backsides.” 

“Oh!” Julian laughed. “Oh, you’re playing like that? My men will do more damage, I assure you of that!”

“Who’s keeping track?” 

Zione shrugged a bit.

“You’re already fitting in well. Best soldier I’ve seen in awhile.” Julian went on as they each moved to address their divisions. 

“Good to see you’ve finally found a good role model.”

With one final chuckle, Julian turned to the red clad soldiers, “Dragoons! Fall in behind me!”

Zione waved her sword above her head. “Guards, follow after.”

Silently they marched, two lines departing out of sight of the enemy encampment, disappearing into fog and overgrowth.

* * *

Julian and Zione (who was being carefully referred to as Jerrik if he addressed her) had come up with a silent game to play as they passed the time. Some of their soldiers caught on and played it amongst themselves, others were falling asleep where they sat, waiting for scouts or a signal. 

Julian scowled as Zione won their game, adding up all the fingers on his remaining hand to five and thus eliminating it with her careful calculations. They reset, each starting out with their pointer fingers facing each other when-

A bright beam of light caught in Zione’s eye, causing her to shield it with a hand. Turning closer she realized it was coming from across the field, several kilometers away. 

A signal.

Immediately she straightened to attention.

“These people are sloppy.” Julian pointed out, “no sentries. No guards.”

“And no way for us to get in.” Zione cursed. “We’ll have to waste time opening the doors ourselves.”

“Wait, look!” Julian pointed as the doors to the fort opened, revealing a small team of enemy soldiers. Hunting, perhaps, assuming that there would be no one lying in wait for them on a dreary winter night. 

Without warning, Julian began running, his dragoons automatically following before Zione could stop them. 

The enemy party was put down without making a sound, and the dragoons charged right into the fort, where swords clashed and fighting ensued. 

_ At least he’s efficient,  _ Zione decided, and then led the charge of her own men. 

By the time she got there, however, the enemy officer in charge was already pleading quarter for his troops, and Julian was leaning on his sword, looking slyly at her. 

“Told you.” He said. 

“Let’s burn this all down.” Zione retorted, but at least she was smiling as she lit her torch and held it to the nearest mountain of supplies. 

As the first flames rose from within the fort, Gideon heard the unmistakable sound of horses whinnying. 

_ Horses? The enemy had horses? _

Indeed, Zione and Julian were trying to wrangle up the horses before they hurt themselves.

“Dale, we’ll take the rest of the men to secure the prisoners.” 

“Yes, highness.” Dale said. He took a few steps, and then looked back at Gideon. “What will we do with them?”

“We’ll hold them until our reinforcements arrive to take them. Don’t worry, Dale. Nothing too bad will happen. I am not my father.”

_ No, you are not. _ Dale thought.  _ And that is a very good thing. _

“Oh, and tell your brother to go treating any of our wounded.”

“Last I heard he was already out, sire.” 

Gideon nodded in acknowledgement. “Very well, then. Come with me.” 

* * *

That night, Gideon opened his eyes when he sensed movement outside his tent.

“Gideon?”

“Come in.” 

Elias peeked his head in, and then ducked inside. His clothes were fresh,likely after an afternoon of tending to wounds. Gideon could smell the faintest hint of cologne. 

“What is it? You never visit me in a place so… open. And it’s the middle of the night.”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt, with all of your old injuries and all.”

“No, I’m fine. Wasn’t even in any of the fighting.”

“Oh.” Elias hummed awkwardly, now, especially since Gideon was naked from the waist up, dressed only in shorts. “Is there anything else I can help with, then?”

“I’m trying to devise a plan on how to get some of the captured horses back home to Hos. I know you don't like them, but I also know how smart you are.”

“Could you not just load them onto the ship like the rest of us?”

“Not easily. Horses hate space travel- don’t like how unpredictable it is. They’re actually very cowardly animals.”

“Sergeant seems brave.” Elias offered, sitting down beside Gideon. 

“That’s because I trained him to be. He’s a warhorse.”

“If you’re half as good a ruler as you are a horse trainer, then the kingdom is in good hands.” Elias mused, and then surprised Gideon by lying completely on his back next to him. 

“It’s been awhile since I slept under stars.” He murmured. “The last time had to be with some campaign back in the navy. I don’t miss it.” 

“You don’t miss what? The stars or the navy.”

“The navy.” Elias whispered. 

Gideon turned on his side. “Elias, what happened?”

“Nothing.” 

“Elias…”

“Just some things I’d like to forget.” Elias shut his eyes as if in pain. There were memories that even Dale didn’t know existed. 

“Look at me.” Gideon reached out and tilted Elias’s chin towards him. “I’ll take my army after whoever it was.”

“No. It wasn’t like that…” Elias’s voice faded when he realized how close together they were. Gideon was just inches from his face, and looked so concerned, so genuine…

“When will you be honest with me? Have we not become that good of friends?”

“I’ll be honest with you once you’re finally honest to yourself.” Elias retorted.  _ When you finally tell yourself that you love me.  _

“What do you want me to say?” Gideon demanded. “That I love you?”

“Well… yes.” 

Gideon’s reluctant sigh caused Elias to huff and roll back over. He sat up, straight. “I should go back to my sleeping place. Dale will wonder where I am.” The older man stood, then brushed himself off. 

“Elias, wait.” Gideon called after him, also rising to his feet. 

Elias did stop. 

“I’m scared.” Gideon whispered.

“Scared of what?”

“Of what I’ll do, once I know that I love you. I can’t admit that to myself. I can’t-“ Gideon leaned over and put his head in his hands. “I’m scared of what my father will do to me. To  _ you,  _ if he ever realizes that this isn’t just a trick.”

“But  _ why?  _ You have guards, you have me, and Dale, and Zione to protect you! And I know that Julian already does.”

“Elias…”

The medic turned away, if only for a few moments. Elias had no idea what to say, what to do, what to  _ think.  _

“I can’t play this game anymore, Gideon. So I’m going to need you to decide if you want to keep it up or-“

He was cut off when Gideon closed the space between them with two large steps, and then lifted a hand to Elias’s face.

“I already decided a long time ago.” He whispered, gently feeling down the side of Elias’s stubble-covered chin. “And you’re right. I’ve been lying to myself. But now, I know what I want.”

Elias turned his head, chasing after Gideon’s touch. The prince leaned forward, ghosting Elias’s lips with his own. 

“ _ I want you.” _

Their lips collided now, and any restraint they had came pouring out into the kiss.

_ No more lying. _

Gideon gasped for air when they finally separated, and looked at Elias through heavily lidded eyes. 

Slowly, Elias lifted his hands and started pulling off his jacket. Gideon’s breath began coming faster. 

When the white clothing fell to the floor, Gideon unfroze and kissed Elias again, wanting to put him somewhere solid, somewhere Elias would have to fight him-

“Oh, Gideon.” Elias breathed, tracing Gideon’s cheek with his lips. “I want you, too.”

Gideon pushed him gently down, settled on top of him; kissed him hungrily, desperately, as Elias moved his hands expertly all over the skin he’d seen so many times before. 

At the end of their next kiss, Gideon looked down at Elias and sighed, leaning his head onto Elias’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He admitted. “I’m too tired to do much else.”

“That’s perfectly alright,”Elias barely responded. “I think we were both ready to sleep when I came in.”

“Yes.” Gideon agreed. Then, looked at Elias with his beautiful blue eyes. “Stay with me, Elias.”

“ _ Yes _ .”


	15. Chapter 15

When he awoke the next morning, Gideon briefly forgot where he was. It definitely wasn’t the palace, or his room in the Center Sector. 

No, it was somewhere else entirely.

Then he felt the arms around him, and memories of the night before came flooding back.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Elias drawled into his ear. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, surprisingly well.” Gideon said, turning to look at Elias and his grin.

“I had no idea you were such a big teddy bear.” Elias continued. “A few minutes in my arms and you were out like a light.” 

“You made me feel safe.” 

“Oh? Really?” 

“Really. Much different from...You know.” Gideon whispered.

“...Gideon?” Elias realized after a moment. “What all has he done to you? And I want you to be honest with me.” To emphasize his statement, he pulled Gideon tighter and settled his chin onto his shoulder. 

“You know my father is a cruel man.” Gideon began. “He always believed in physical punishment, even when I was young. It wasn’t just the time with the vase. Anytime I crossed him-“

“That’s abuse.”

“He’s the king. Who was going to call him on it?”

“Someday you’ll be king, too.” Elias pointed out. 

“Yes. And the first thing I’ll do is change a few rules.”

“Oh, really? Like what?”

“I’m going to marry you.” Gideon promised, cupping Elias’s cheek in his hand. “That’s what I’m going to do when I’m king.” 

A soft noise escaped Elias and he kissed Gideon’s palm and began following his arm, until he reached the collarbone, some of the skin sensitive from last night. 

“I can’t wait for you to be king.” Elias said, softly. 

“That’s treasonous.” Gideon warned. “Careful.”

“Everyone in your entire kingdom wishes it. It’s no secret.”

“I know, I’m just saying to be  _ careful _ .”

“I will.” Elias murmured, pressing a kiss to Gideon’s neck. “I promise.”

Gideon sighed, and then cuddled closer. He all but wanted to stay here all day, but- 

“Your highness?” Zione’s disguised voice from outside the tent. 

He cursed under his breath. She was always so soft on her feet and snuck around. 

“Enter,” he said, after Elias had scrambled away and into his jacket. 

Zione stared a bit at the both of them: Gideon’s bed head, Elias’s blush. 

“I do not care who you love.” She pointed out. “And I’m glad you two finally figured it out-“

“Not so  _ loud!”  _ Gideon begged and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his forehead. “Why are you here?”

“The other king arrived with his troops and is ready to take the prisoners.”

“This morning? What time is it?”

“Thirteen hundred, sir.” Zione reported with a bit of a smile.

Gideon just groaned. “Alright, fine. Tell him I’ll be ready in a few moments.”

“I should take my leave too, your highness.” Elias said, bowing slightly as if to regain some issue of confidence. 

Gideon nodded, and then Elias and Zione left the tent. After they were a safe distance away, Zione side eyed Elias suspiciously.

“You keep my secret, and I keep yours.” He said, not looking bothered.

“From who? Dale found out.” Zione responded. 

Elias muttered something in his language, and then was startled to hear Zione respond in it. “You should have seen his face when he found out I had… womanly shapes.”

“Why was he even finding that  _ out?” _

“He walked in on my while I was changing.”

“Oh, my poor baby brother.” Elias groaned, as Zione descended into a laugh, bumping shoulders with him. 

“How do you know my language?” He whispered. 

“I studied the linguistics of the Center Sector, learned quite a few of the languages spoken.” 

“Ahh.” Elias said, and then realized that he had followed Zione all the way into no man’s land. Luckily their allies weren’t camped far off. 

“Wait, Zione. I have to know.” Elias took her arm. “Did you know Gideon was a prince and our enemy?”

She gave him a curious look. “Of course! But I didn’t care because I could sense his heart.”

That left Elias in stunned silence, contemplating her words as Zione continued forward. 

“General.” Zione addressed the ranking officer. “Our highness requested you give him a few moments to prepare.”

“How much more does he need?” He growled.

“None.” Gideon announced, bursting through the two of them, straightening his clothes and then bowing slightly. “General.”

“Prince.” Said the man in turn, bowing begrudgingly. “How many prisoners?”

“Ninety- three. Plus supplies that we can split, and horses.”

“Horses?” Their allies’ face scrunched up. “For what use are horses? Meat?”

Zione coughed pointedly as Gideon’s eyes widened. 

“I guess that means I’ll take the horses, then.” Gideon said. “And enough rations for my men.”

“How many horses?”

Gideon looked to Zione.

“Seven, sir.” She supplied.

“Seven.” Gideon reaffirmed.

“If that’s the case, I think you’d be lucky just to take the beasts.”

“The horses, and the rations, or my men leave.”

“I have to consult with my king.” 

“Tell him he has until sundown. For now, I give you the prisoners as an act of good faith.” 

Negotiation continued, but Gideon was none too happy about anything. 

“Call us out here for one skirmish!” He ranted to the others in his circle as they played cards that night. “I didn’t need more than fifty of my men!”

“It was your father’s orders, not yours,” Dale said as he drew a card. “The men all know it. Some dissenters were quickly quieted, but we’re on your side, Gideon.”

Elias shoved a few more coins into the betting pool. “Raise.”

“Call.” Zione said immediately, adding her own coins.

Gideon growled a bit as he realized his hand was weak. “I fold.”

“Don’t worry, brother dear, we can split my winnings.” Julian said, as he laid down his hand.

The others groaned. 

“I’m out of coins, now.” Elias murmured. 

“We don’t have to bet money anymore.” Julian shrugged.

“He says as he fills his pockets.” Zione rolled her eyes.

“No, Julian’s right,” Dale put in. “I’ve got it. If Gideon or Elias lose, they have to tell us what they were doing in his tent last night.”

“Oooh.” Julian said, raising his eyebrows, then faking kissing noises. 

“That’s not true!” Gideon felt his cheeks heat even as he looked at Zione, feeling betrayed. 

“I didn’t tell anyone, Gideon.” She assured the two.

“You forget my tent is right behind yours.” Julian said, leaning back on his arm. “I heard  _ everything.” _

Now Elias flushed. “....Everything?”

“Hah! So it is true!” Dale exclaimed. “Julian, looks like I get my money back after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The two guilty parties looked towards their brothers in disbelief. “You bet on this?!”

“Of course. I know you too well, brother.” Julian grinned. 

“And I know my brother as well.” Dale agreed, counting his new winnings.

“You guys are all impossible to work with.” Gideon rolled his eyes and began stacking up the cards. “My love life is none of your business.”

“ _ Our  _ love life.” Elias corrected, and Gideon wondered if he had seemed self centered with his other words.

“So you two  _ are  _ together!” Dale cackled. “I  _ knew  _ it!”

“Was it that obvious?” Elias cringed. He’d thought they were being obviously fake about it. 

The others all answered in the positive, leaving Elias blushing madly, running a hand through his curly hair. 

“In other words.” He changed the subject. “We didn’t lose a single man today. Only a few injuries which were broken bones, easily fixed.”

“That’s good.” Dale yawned, bored. It seemed awkward to be sitting around now. 

Julian seemed to pick up on the mood as well, stacking the cards back up again. Zione took everyone’s plates. 

“If I leave Elias here with you, you two won’t try anything, right?” Dale asked, narrowing his eyes playfully. 

“Elias’s a medic. If anyone knows to use protection, it’s him.” Julian put in, winking.

“You’re all dismissed.” Gideon waved them away playfully. “Leave us alone.”

When the others had gone, leaving Elias and Gideon standing in the middle of his tent, Elias couldn’t help but clear his throat. “We aren’t  _ going _ to try anything, right?”

“Of course not.” Gideon responded. “Not here. Unless you want to.” 

Elias very much wanted to, but he would respect Gideon’s wishes. “I can’t wait to be home. I want to take a nice long shower and be rid of all of this… filth.”

“It’s just war, Elias.” Gideon grinned as he pulled off his jacket, then tugged his shirt out of his breeches. When he finally pulled it over his head, he saw that Elias, too, was shirtless. 

“I never did get a good view of you in the dark.” He ventured, reaching out to touch Elias’s chest. There wasn’t nearly as much hair adorning the medic’s toned chest as there was on his own, but the smoothness was something he enjoyed.  _ Envied.  _

Gideon ran his hands over Elias’s pectoral muscles and shoulders, and then pulled him in for a kiss. It had been just less than twelve hours since their last embrace, but to both of them it seemed forever.

“I love you,” Elias breathed, kissing Gideon’s jaw, then leaning his head onto his shoulder. 

“It’s going to be a cold night.” Gideon murmured back, tracing up Elias’s spine. “I’d very much like it if you held me again, tonight.” 

Elias wrapped his arms around Gideon without a second thought.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Elias found himself convening with Zione once again. She was dressed in her “Jerrik” disguise, and patting one of the captured horses. It was a beautiful animal, Elias had to admit. 

“I’m thinking I’ll name her.”

“What if she already has a name?” Elias wondered, studying the animal closely, looking into her dark eyes. 

“She needs a name that fits the royal stables.” Zione corrected. “And she’s  _ red.  _ I don’t think Gideon has a red horse, do you?”

“I remember black and white and brown, but not much else.” Elias affirmed.

“Well, you'll be a new sight, won’t you, Inferno?” Zione asked. 

The horse nickered and sniffed her hand for treats.

“Here you go- compliments of the king.” Zione produced a carrot from her pocket. 

“Inferno?” Elias echoed.

“Because she’s red.” Zione clarified. “And there's fire in her eyes. I can tell.”

“I thought you said it went with the other horses’ names?”

“Gideon will find some title to tack onto it.” Zione decided, continuing to pet Inferno’s back. “Now, I just need to worry about getting her and the herd back home. She seems to be in charge. If only there was some way to eliminate distractions so they could endure a ride in the ship.”

“If only they could just close their eyes with self control like us humans do.” Elias said.

“I mean, they can.” Zione said pointedly. “Just like us. They just get spooked by things they can see-“ her eyes widened with an epiphany. “Wait, Elias. I think you’re onto something!”

“I am?”

“Yes! We just get the horses blinders, just like racers wear. Except we’ll make sure they can’t see at all.”

“That seems cruel.” 

“It’s a short trip. And the alternative is to either sedate them or watch Gideon’s friend eat them.” 

“We’ll use the blinders, then.” Elias agreed. “Even Gideon would agree to that.” He glanced around Zione and Inferno. 

“Have you named any of the others?”

“No. This one just caught my eye. I’ll let Gideon name the rest.”

“Just what he needs.” Elias couldn’t stop the eye roll. “More horses.”

“You have a problem with them?” Zione asked.

“They’re dangerous, I think.”

“Why?”

“People get hurt falling from them all of the time.”

“People get hurt doing a great many things, Elias.” Zione pointed out.

“I don’t even know if there’s a horse big enough to hold me.”

“What about Gideon’s? He has a very strong, powerful steed.”

“Yes, but that horse hates me for some reason.”

“Probably because he can sense that you expect him to hate you.”

“Really? That’s how it works?”

“No.” 

Elias rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go tell Gideon about our solution. I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

* * *

Zione and Elias’s plan worked without many issues. One of the horses was particularly jumpy, and only Gideon himself was able to calm the animal. They were all released upon the return to Hos, so they could roam freely with the rest of the horses. 

“I like that jumpy brown one. I think she’s a racer.” Julian said. “Can I have her?”

“Sure. If you think you can tame her.” 

“Thanks, baby brother!” Julian exclaimed, and jogged off to the barn to grab some tack. He grabbed Zione, too, so she could get to know Inferno as well.

“And I’m off to go to the throne room.” Gideon sighed to the twins on either side of him. “Are you coming with?”

“Sure.” Elias said a bit too quickly. 

“I think I’ll actually stick with Julian and Zione,” Dale decided, beginning to jog off with a wave.

“Well, then.” Gideon murmured.

“I’ll come with you so I can give the casualty report.”

“We didn’t have  _ any  _ casualties.” Gideon said, confused. “Any  _ dead  _ ones, anyway.”

“I know, so it should be easy. It’ll put your dad in a good mood.”

“I don’t think he’s ever in a good mood.” 

“Well. He should at least be  _ proud _ .”

“Maybe. But I’m not sure if that’s in his vocabulary. He’s more egotistical.”

“Remember, I’ll be right here with you.”

Something fluttered inside Gideon at those words. He did feel reassured. “Thank you, Elias.”

The medic and the prince briefly squeezed hands. “You’re welcome.”

They approached the throne room and were announced. Gideon approached first and bowed his head instead of at the waist like everyone else had to. Elias was just a few steps behind him.

His father’s eyes darted between the both of them. “So?” He grunted after a moment. 

“The campaign was a total victory, sir.”

“You killed the rebels?”

“They surrendered. I turned them over to Thanov’s army. The prisoners didn’t deserve slaughter.”

His father grunted again, unimpressed. “And our casualties?”

Gideon turned it over to Elias. “None, sir.” 

The king raised an eyebrow. “None?”

“None.” Gideon confirmed. Your conquest was a success, father. Congratulations.”

“Very well. Physician, you are dismissed. I have  _ something _ to discuss with my son.”

Inside his chest, Gideon felt his heart drop.

* * *

“What did your father say?” Elias asked. He had found his way to Gideon’s room in the palace under the guise that Gideon had called for him to treat his old injury.

“I- I’m getting married, Elias. My father... he’s finalized my marriage.”

“ _ What?  _ Does he suspect anything?”

“Maybe.” Gideon pursed his lips. “He has a lot of people looking out for him. And, he’s also concerned about “public image.”” Gideon smiled bitterly. “This marriage has been arranged since I was seven years old. I just thought it could have been forgotten.” 

“So that means-“

“I have to leave you.” 

His partner went silent. “When?” 

Gideon sighed. “I’m going to meet her in a day.”

“I’m not good at goodbyes, Gideon.” 

Gideon sighed. “Me neither.” 

“Then let’s not think of it.” Elias walked forward, and folded his arms on Gideon’s shoulder. “Kiss me.”

Gideon did.


	17. Chapter 17

Gideon was awoken at the crack of dawn, the former night’s memories fading away. 

“Your uniform, prince.” 

Ah yes, the uniform. Gideon had been fitted for it yesterday before the banquet, but that had been without the decorations and other things. That was the part that could take hours to fit. 

Groaning, he stretched his arms and wiped his face before stepping out of bed. In his closet he found a plain white shirt to slide on for under the uniform. 

He was getting married today.

He had never seen a royal wedding before, somehow, even in his nineteen years of being a prince. 

Scowling, he slid on the dark grey, nearly black pants he would be required to wear. A tailor made double checks and fixed the shoulders of his uniform, trying to make him appear broader than he really was. 

During all of this, another attendant brought food which he ignored. He wasn’t hungry this morning, even if he had gone to bed last night with a rumbling stomach.

His chest began to feel heavy, and not just with dread as the decorations began to be applied to his chest. A red ribbon around his right shoulder with the family crest, also on a sash across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. The end was a knot instead of sewn together in order to make it easier to untie for the latter half of the ceremony. 

“Stand up, please, your highness.” 

Gideon stood up straight and sucked in his chest. The tailor and other attendants took a look and nodded approvingly. “That’s a good look.”

“I’d hope it is.”

“Do you mind putting on your boots, sire?”

Gideon sat down on a chair and pulled them on. Final adjustments were made, shortening and lengthening the pants until a final length was decided.

The room cleared when the king entered. Gideon hadn’t noticed his father’s entrance, as he had been staring aimlessly out the window. 

“I came to give you a few words of advice.” His father said simply. “And to remind you of your place in this family. For this planet. There are rules, Gideon. And I’m the only one powerful enough to make sure you follow them.”

“I know you think this wedding is to make me miserable, father, to punish me, but you may just have found me a new best friend.”

Wilhelm Kast growled. “Your insolence comes from your mother.”

“I wish she could see me today, instead of you.” 

“I know you do.” His father the king scowled. “Here is your crown. Remember who you’re representing.”

Gideon got a look in his eye at that. 

_How could I forget, father?_ _In fact, I rather_ would _forget._

_ This is  _ my  _ wedding.  _ Gideon thought, putting his crown on top of his head. _I'll show you, father._ _ And by god, I’m going to be happy even if it kills me.  _

* * *

Elias was in the crowd. Gideon had asked him to come and to talk with him afterwards. Something important.

_ More important than the fact that he was getting married? _

If this was the kind of wedding Elias was used to, there would be a chance to object to the union.

Elias wanted to.

But he wasn’t an idiot. Dale would probably have said something and landed them both in prison by now.

Up at the front of the room, a door opened, and the congregation quieted as Gideon emerged, dressed so elegantly in his dress uniform.

Elias gulped, remembering the first time he realized Gideon was  _ actually  _ a prince. Somehow, at their first encounter, Elias hadn’t noticed the crest on Gideon’s sash, nor his face on the news when he rarely watched. Then Gideon had told Elias to come over after he’d “hurt” himself. (All that had happened was Gideon had thought they would be alone.) 

They’d started fake dating. Then, shortly later, Gideon admitted his feelings-

-and kissed Elias. 

They hadn’t had sex, because both of their cultures forbade premarital sex and they were a bit worried of what may happen if anyone found out. Gideon could be ruined if word got out.

They’d still had plenty of fun. Most importantly, Elias had been able to slowly undress Gideon, from a uniform much like the one he wore now.

_ Shit. _

They made eye contact. Gideon gave a small, sad smile, until his eyes drifted away. Elias followed his eyes until he saw, presumably, his wife to be.

_ Oh. _

Elias wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that small of a woman, nor that young of a woman. She looked… no older than fourteen. But she had to be.

And Gideon-

_ Oh _ ,  _ Gideon _ .

He loved her. Elias knew that, in the pit of his stomach, he had been replaced. By a woman. 

Who had he been kidding? How could a man like Gideon ever have loved him. 

He looked at his feet for most of the ceremony. Until-

“You are mine.” 

He looked up to see Gideon untying the sash from his shoulder, and wrap it around his new wife’s waist.

The same words that Gideon had told him, once. If Elias had realized what they meant, that they were part of a  _ marriage ceremony- _

He would have fought harder.

Newlyweds on Hos didn’t exchange a kiss. But by the way they looked at each other, Gideon and Isolde -her name was Isolde- didn’t need to. It was clear that somehow, even after such little time-

They were in love. 

Gideon had never smiled at him that softly. In fact, Elias could count on one hand the amount of times Gideon had smiled at him at all. 

_ What does she have that I don’t?  _ Elias wondered.  _ Well, besides the obvious. _

_ An heir.  _ His mind answered, as he watched Gideon’s arms slip around his Isolde. She laughed at something he said, messing up a picture and making the photographer and Gideon’s father frown until they forced their faces to go blank again.

_ He’s going to have fun, at least. Hopefully. That would stick it to his dad. _

Afterwards, at the reception and dance, Elias debated getting drunk enough to forget the day’s events. 

But when he picked up a glass, he couldn’t even bring it to his lips. 

Gideon was walking towards him.

_ No. No- _

Too late to hide. “Elias!”

Mustering all of his strength, Elias turned. “Your highness.” 

That stopped Gideon in his tracks. Elias had never,  _ ever  _ called him that before. And certainly not with a bitter tone.

“How can I help you?”

“I just so happen to be looking for a medic.”

“The palace has plenty of medics.” Elias turned his back to Gideon (a great offense to any royal) and began to nonchalantly pour a glass of a virgin drink.

When Gideon took his upper arm, Elias froze. Heat and arousal overcame him, but he shoved it down.

“None of them are as talented or as hardworking as you are. My wife needs someone who can help with her disease. You’re the only one I trust.”

“Depends. What is it?”

“It’s nothing too bad, but it could get bad in the future. Isolde has hemophilia, but she doesn’t just carry it, she presents it. And you know that any...children... we have may be affected.”

“That does sound bad.” Elias took a sip and Gideon sighed. 

“Elias,  _ please _ .” He begged, leaning in closer. His breath tickled Elias’s neck temptingly. “If not for me, then for Isolde. She deserves so much better than me. You both do.”

“Let me talk to her. If you can get me in good with your father, I may consider it.”

“Thank you.”

“Good day, prince.”

* * *

Gideon awoke when he felt arms wrap around him. Instinctively he cuddled closer, but the soft, sleepy moan drew his eyes open and he realized that it wasn’t who he thought it was. 

Isolde was beautiful, he’d decided, and he genuinely loved her in a way he couldn’t put into words. Last night had been sweet, tentative kisses that turned into more, steered by the overwhelming words of  _ husband  _ and  _ wife. _

Which wasn’t to say it wasn’t enjoyable. Staying up so long two nights prior had helped familiarize each other with their personalities, and Isolde was not the quiet soul he’d thought she was. She reminded Gideon eerily of Elias, somehow, especially once she’d opened up. And they’d also both been just naturally a bit aroused, which certainly steered things along quite nicely. As much as they thought the other handsome or beautiful in their wedding clothes they considered each much more handsome and beautiful  _ without  _ them.

He smiled to himself.

A few minutes later, Gideon’s eyes opened again, refusing to return to slumber. Isolde was still pressed against his chest, and it was strangely nice to hold someone when you were used to being held. 

“Morning, ‘Solde.” He murmured, as the sun peeked through the window. 

She didn’t respond audibly, but turned her face away from the light and pressed it into Gideon’s bare chest. Like Elias, she hadn’t cared about the seemingly excess amount of hair on his chest- it made him warm, apparently.

“We should get up before someone sees us.”  _ You,  _ he wanted to say, because he’d be damned if anyone but him ever saw her naked. 

She made a noise of protest when he wrenched away, and he turned to laugh at her. “You are  _ not  _ a morning person, are you? Lucky for you it’s already eleven o clock.”

When Gideon had lain beside her, Isolde had been comfortably warm. Now that he’d left she was  _ uncomfortably  _ hot, and kicked away some of the covers and flipped over the pillow, before finally sitting up, disgruntledly.

“I hate the sun.” She declared.

“And here I was thinking you liked the outdoors.”

There was a knock on the door signalling that someone was arriving with breakfast. Immediately, Gideon’s eyes flew to her, and she shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know where my clothes are.” She whispered. 

“Leave it by the door.” He called, and waited a few moments for the attendant to bugger off. 

“No idea where your clothes are?” Gideon repeated. “Well, that’s just unfortunate, isn’t it? Where do you think they are?” 

She pointed across the hall, where the doors were opened to a separate suite. Typically it was expected for royal spouses to sleep apart, but if that was the case Gideon didn’t see the point in getting married. He huffed, and tossed her one of his shirts. “I’ll look.”

A few minutes later she was sipping orange juice, admiring her new husband as he made an effort to look around. Yes, he was certainly handsome, and his bare back muscles moved well. Of course, Isolde had remembered a few moments ago exactly where her clothes were but decided not to tell him.

When he came back and stood in the doorway, looking mad, she couldn’t hold a straight face and began to giggle. 

“You remembered exactly where they are, didn’t you?” He narrowed his eyes. She had just enough instinct to set down her glass before he was on her, kissing her playfully, teasingly. 

“I quite enjoyed watching you make a fool of yourself.”

“Oh? A fool? That’s who you think I am?”

“Well… when I remember how loud you were last night, some of the things you said-“ Isolde squealed with surprise when he lifted her up and pressed her gently to the bed, kissing her again. 

“I love you.” He murmured, against her neck.

“Really? Why?” 

“Because you’re my wife, and my best friend, and I would do anything to make you happy.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” He growled playfully. “Well. Anything that doesn’t involve leaving this room or having to get dressed.”

“Fine.” She huffed, rolling away. “I’m sure everyone will get a kick out of seeing their princess like this.”

“Get dressed, eat with me, then we’ll go anywhere you want. Where should we go for our honeymoon?”

“Honeymoon?” Her face crinkled up a bit. “We get a honeymoon?”

“Of course. I’m the-“

“You’re the prince.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Gideon, I know.”

He pulled on a shirt and pants while she changed into the same, putting her hair up into the same braid Gideon had met her in. 

After eating breakfast, they walked to the stables. As Gideon prepared Sergeant, Isolde wandered the stables with Onyx in her arms. Other horses were in their stalls, in all shapes and sizes. 

“Who’s this?” Isolde asked, petting a tired looking horse.

“That’s Maple. She foaled yesterday.”

“Oh?” Isolde peeked into the stall and saw two smaller horses beside their mother, nuzzling each other playfully.

“Twins!” 

“Yeah, twins. She did real good, didn’t you, girl?” Maple nickered and seemed to nod at the compliment as Gideon patted her head. One of the foals stood up on shaky legs and walked towards Gideon, falling a few times before Maple nudged it back up.

“Do they have names yet?”

“No. We’re hoping they might be racers, since their sire is one of our stars. But they’re only half, so you may as well go ahead.”

“Do you know any twins? Do they have matching names or are they unique?”

“Actually, I do know a pair of twins. Elias, the man I was telling you about, he and his brother Dale are twins. Identical.”

“Dale, one of your guards?”

“Precisely.”

“Ah. I see. I like him.” Isolde stared at the foal and filly a little more and then smiled. “Race horses get goofy names, right? You can call them your Pride and Joy.” 

“But who is who?” Gideon asked, coming up beside her and rubbing her shoulder. 

“The one with the star is Joy.” 

“Alright, then. Look at you- pretty soon you’ll have named the entire stable.” He went back to Sergeant and led him out of the stall.

Isolde frowned. “Wait. That’s a different saddle than before.”

Sergeant whinnied and pawed the ground.

“Consider this the next part of your wedding present.” Gideon said, and gestured towards the door. On cue a page led in a shorter, pure white pony, already saddled and ready to be ridden. “One of the smaller, and most gentle breeds out there. He’s yours, if you want him.”

Isolde’s eyes widened. “Gideon, you- you got me a horse?”

“Yes, I tried to find the nicest breed I could and-“

“ _ Of course  _ I want him!” Isolde took the lead from the page and immediately began petting the new horse, who nudged her shoulder gently. 

Gideon nodded at the page, dismissing him, and walked Sergeant up to the new pair. “So what’s his name?”

“You’ll never guess where I got it from, but I’m thinking Snowy.”

“He’s a guy, Isolde.”

“So? He looks like a big snowball!” 

Gideon actually cringed a bit.“Typically our horses have regal sounding names. Could you maybe… qualify the word “snowy” with something else that’s...nicer?”

“Like what?”

Isolde’s stallion flicked his tail impatiently. 

“Blizzard.” Isolde tried again. “Royal Blizzard? Does that work?”

“I suppose so.”

“Great!” Isolde took hold of one of Blizzard’s stirrups.

“Let me help you on.” 

“I’ve got it.” Isolde confidently put her foot in a stirrup, stood and swung her other leg over. Once on, she gave her husband a proud smile. 

“Now where’d you learn that?”

“From you.” Isolde clicked her tongue, and Gideon had to hurry to mount Sergeant and follow her into the forest. 


	18. Chapter 18

The marriage celebrations brought a brief sense of relief from the war. Towards the end, they visited Isolde’s home planet of Corvia, where he was able to properly meet her parents (and frankly to her annoyance) some people from her old life.

As soon as Gideon and Isolde touched down onto Corvia, Gideon could see stark differences between their planets. Corvia seemed more developed, with less green around them. Gideon could see serious infrastructure mixed with the common building materials such as wood and brick.

But the air was still fresh. 

As soon as Gideon and Isolde were on the ground, Isolde was swarmed by a group of girls, one that seemed only a child. Based on the same eyes as Isolde, he inferred they were of some relation.

“Gideon, these are my younger sisters.” Isolde introduced. The three of them lined up and curtseyed as Isolde said their names. “Elenore, Amélie, and Adelaide.”

“Your royal highnesses.” Gideon bowed, and the youngest girl, Adelaide, giggled. “All I have to introduce are Jerrik and Dale, two of my guards, and Julian, my brother.”

Gideon saw Zione almost curtesy before she caught herself and covered it up with a bow. 

Isolde’s sisters whispered amongst themselves. Adelaide seemed intimidated by Dale’s height, his uniform, and his long sword. The little girl hardly came up to his mid-thigh.

“Did your mother and father not come out to meet us?” Gideon asked Isolde, who was struggling not to be pulled away by her sisters. 

“My father passed away six years ago.” Isolde said, “and my mother-“

“Mama is sick.” Said the middle sister.

“Sick?” Isolde stopped in her tracks. “No one told me. Is that why she missed my wedding?”

“We sent several messages to the king.” Said Elenor, the second oldest. She seemed wary of Gideon. “And we never received a response.”

Gideon felt anger inside him again. Was his father hiding things again? Because he was too greedy and wanted Isolde’s land for his own?

His and Isolde’s marriage had sealed it.

“I know nothing of this. We’ll resolve it when we get home, dear.”

“ _ Dear.”  _ Echoed the sisters and erupted into more giggles while their oldest sister blushed. 

Once in a beautiful garden in front of the palace, Isolde turned around to face her sisters. “I need to talk to my husband, girls. Please go check up on Mama for me.”

They nodded, and all but Adelaide scurried off. She still clutched Isolde’s hand until she knelt down and whispered in their native language. Finally, the girl ran off.

“How old is she?” Gideon asked.

“Five. She never knew our father.” Isolde smiled sadly and then took Gideon’s hand after he waved Julian, Dale and Zione off. 

“I’m sorry. They can all be such handfuls.”

“No, not at all. I don’t mind. I have no younger siblings.” 

“They were devastated to hear about me leaving.” Isolde said, stopping in front of a bush adorned by red flowers. She picked a few into her free hand. “And so quickly. But your father insisted so I had to go.”

“If I had known his motives, I wouldn’t have let him do this. He just wants your kingdom, Isolde. And I never realized what was coming. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. I would have done my duty anyway.” 

“Your duty?”

“A good marriage.” Isolde clarified. “So my sisters can have hope in theirs. We have no surviving brothers to find wives to achieve land, so instead we marry so that our land becomes acquired, but protected.”

Gideon would never be able to understand. But something Isolde said irked him. “No surviving brothers?”

“They all died as infants due to our family disease. I thought I told you.”

“You didn’t tell me that it killed them as  _ infants _ .”

“My father was an older man.” Isolde pointed out. 

“Something tells me my father either didn’t know or didn’t care about that little detail. We would never have married if a healthy heir wasn’t a given.”

Isolde looked down in a worry and shame. Gideon immediately regretted his words.

“I- I’m sorry.I didn’t mean that. I really didn’t. You know I don’t care about having kids.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what, sweetheart?”

“I wanted a big family. But I don’t want to have children if they’re just going to suffer.” 

“We’ll think about it more.” Gideon gave her a small smile. “After all, nothing is set in stone.”

She smiled back. “There’s a ball tonight. For us. Do you know how to dance?”

“A little. Sometimes I tend to have two left feet, though.” Gideon said cheekily, a slight flush on his face. “And I’m sure Corvian dances differ from Hosian ones.”

“I’ll just have to teach you tonight, then. Now- would you like to go find our room?”

“Sure.” 

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with meeting courtesans and other people whose names Gideon didn’t remember or would ever need to. He and Isolde had briefly changed for the ball, in which they were the seats of honor.

“Forgive me for asking, Isolde. But when your mother passes away, who will rule Corvia?” Gideon whispered.

“You don’t know?” She said back. “It’s you. That’s part of the deal. Technically you already rule, since I, my father’s heir, married you.”

“Oh.”

Then they drifted apart at the reception. Gideon spotted Dale, Zione and Julian and hurried over. 

“I think I’m going to ask one of the princesses to dance.” Julian declared, his eyes on the eldest of Isolde’s sisters.

“I’ll take the other.” Dale offered and left Zione and Gideon alone.

“What’s wrong?” Zione asked. She could always tell when Gideon was troubled.

“I wish I could be a better husband to Isolde.” Gideon admitted. “It’s clear now that my father orchestrated  _ everything _ . I don’t think she actually loves me.” He turned to look at her and lowered his voice. “You’re a woman. What should I do?”

“Well.” Zione gestured to the dance floor. “If I were her, I would feel awkward too, handed off with no say where I went. Maybe all I need is to be told I’m pretty and for a certain handsome prince to come and ask me to dance with him.” 

Gideon flushed. “That’s not true-“

“Dance with her.” Zione insisted, nudging forward a bit. 

Gideon stood awkwardly in the middle of the huge room, until he unfroze and approached Isolde from where she was sitting. “Would you like to dance,my lady?”

Isolde looked at him for a moment, and then began to smile. She took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor, where they became the center of attention. Because of the style of the dance, Gideon briefly danced with one of Isolde’s sisters before finishing with his wife back in his arms. At the end of the dance, he pulled her close for a quick kiss. 

“I love you.” He murmured, quietly, and he heard and saw her sisters laugh as a new dance began, one just as fast paced. 

Gideon felt that his suit was a little tight for all the movement that he was doing, but he didn’t care if it helped Isolde smile. She looked so happy, even if this strenuous activity may hurt her. Gideon wasn’t sure if any of her sisters shared her condition or just carried it, but judging from how much they continued to dance, he supposed they were just carriers.

At the end of the second dance, when Isolde twirled back into his arms and began to catch her breath, he could see the pain in her eyes. 

“Let’s go back to our room.” He suggested. 

She nodded, and they snuck off, Isolde leading him through the halls as she was familiar with them. 

“I know we weren’t there for long, but I had a lot of fun.” She said, sitting down on the edge of their bed. Gideon hummed in agreement as he unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his necktie. “I’m glad you had fun, Isolde. I like watching you smile.”

She laughed a bit. “You do?”

“Yes. It’s one of the most beautiful things in the world.”

Now her cheeks were flushed. She looked down, hiding, until Gideon walked over and tilted her chin up. 

“I love you.” He reminded her, and kissed her lips. Isolde sighed and relaxed into his arms, and gently tugged on him to follow her onto the bed. Their kisses continued, until they sped up and became more frantic. 

Gideon pulled back and looked at her for permission, just like he had on their wedding night. Isolde nodded, and his hand went up to cup her cheek and tilt her head for another deep kiss. 

* * *

When the sun came up the next morning, Gideon was once again holding Isolde close. He traced gentle circles on her bare waist until she stirred, and gave a heavy, distressed sigh. 

“What is it?” He asked, kissing her neck.

“I should go see my mother.” She whispered. 

“Yeah? Do you want me to come with you?”

“No.” Isolde sighed again, and turned to look at him. “She’s just going to ask me if I’m pregnant yet.”

“Well?” Gideon teased, “are you?”

“No.” 

He clicked his tongue sarcastically. “Shame.”

Isolde giggled, and let him pull her back into his arms. “Stay with me instead, then.”

“For a little longer.” She agreed. 

“You know, since we technically rule here, we could move here, right?”

“Surely you don’t want to-“

“Of course I do.” Gideon looked at her. “Away from my father, in a beautiful place? Just you and me and our friends? Of course I want to. I never wanted to take you away from a life you loved.”

“Oh, Gideon…”

“Of course, I would need to bring the horses over. It just  _ wouldn’t  _ be the same without Sergeant or Snowy, would it?”

Another giggle. Sometimes Gideon forgot how  _ young  _ Isolde was until she laughed. Until they’d been married and consummated their marriage Isolde had never even seen a naked man before and had cringed away at first. Now she loved, even craved the closeness of Gideon’s body more earnestly than he could have expected.

He was about to say something more, but then there was a knock at the door. Gideon sat up, annoyed. “What?!”

“Your Highness, Princess Adelaide is here to see her sister. She’s quite distressed, if I may add, sir.”

“Send her in.” Gideon said, as Isolde pulled on a day dress. 

“Adelaide, sweetheart, what is it?” Isolde asked, catching her younger sister in her arms when she flew into them, babbling in their language.

Gideon knew something was wrong the moment Isolde stood up, looking serious. She turned around to Gideon. 

“What is it?”

“My mother passed away in her sleep.” Isolde whispered. “I didn’t even talk to her-“

Soon Gideon was holding his wife and her sister in his arms, comforting them both. “Oh, Isolde. I’m so sorry.” 

“I wasn’t a bad daughter, was I, Gideon?” She whispered. “I still loved her, I should have talked to her, but I didn’t want to listen to her lectures….”

“Shh, Isolde. It’s okay.” Gideon held her closer. “You’re not a bad daughter. You’re wonderful, and I love you so much. And now I’m not going to be leaving your sisters either. In fact- let me send for Julian right now. He’ll carry a message for me back to our palace and then Elias will come over, along with more of our belongings. Julian will bring the horses over, too.”

“Gideon, don’t be rash-“

“I’m not rash. Isolde- this is the best thing that could have happened to us! We’re  _ away  _ from my father! And now we have an excuse to  _ stay _ away!”

A smile of recognition began to spread Isolde’s lips.

“You’re going to stay?” Adelaide whispered.

“Yes, I am.” Isolde assured her sister. “ _ We’re  _ staying right here.” 

* * *

After Isolde’s mother’s funeral, Gideon was crowned right away. There was hardly a ceremony, more a formal swearing in and addition to his titles.

He didn’t  _ feel  _ like a king. But that didn’t matter. 

Julian left and returned within five days, and Elias joined them in Isolde’s palace. He was given a room next to theirs, and Gideon visited it as soon as he’d received word that Elias was there. 

He didn’t waste a moment in crossing the room and kissing him. Elias pushed away at first, flushing and angry, and then paused just long enough to decide he wanted more and pulled Gideon back in, but didn’t kiss him.

“The last time I saw you was at your wedding.”

“So?”

“You’re a married man, Gideon. I can’t touch you.” Elias said it quietly, mournfully. “I’m not yours anymore.”

“Elias, no. That’s not true.”

“You’ve already broken my heart. I’m not going to let you break Isolde’s too.” Elias moved back out of Gideon’s grasp. “You need to be a good husband.”

“How can I be a good husband when half of the time, all I think about is  _ you?” _

The medic was silent for a long time. “How is Isolde. Is she healthy?”

“She seems to be.” Gideon hated it when people dodged his questions. He needed  _ help _ and  _ answers,  _ not lectures. 

“If you love her you’ll stay away from me.” 

“No.” 

It was a firm word. Like a command. 

Elias shrugged. “Then I resign my post.”

Gideon stopped in his tracks, actually afraid that Elias meant that. But there was just no way. He  _ couldn’t  _ have meant it. 

“No, Elias. If you were seriously going to do that you wouldn’t have come here. If you didn’t  _ love _ me, you wouldn't have come.”

Elias shouldered one of his bags. “I need to go check up on my brother.” 

Gideon let him pass, but then spoke. “If you try to leave I will have you arrested.”

“Goodbye, Gideon.”

The new king was left alone with his thoughts. After a few moments, he began to explore Elias’s rooms, looking for an excuse to still be there when Elias returned. 

On his desk, Gideon found dozens of medical textbooks, anatomy charts- things that made sense. A notebook, too, sat in the middle of the desk, and while Gideon opened it and expected to find notes, he remembered that Elias didn’t know how to write. Well, write on paper anyway. He, Dale, and Zione were all educated in a technological world where everything was scanned and typed.

There were drawings. 

Elias was an  _ artist _ , with an impeccable memory of human anatomy that transferred into near perfect human likenesses. Human, and beast. Gideon saw a horse or two despite Elias’s hatred of the creatures.

Elias also had an incredible memory, able to recall entire scenes. He saw Zione and her new mare, Inferno, except Elias had drawn who Zione really was, a woman with flowing dark hair instead of hidden in her masculine uniform.

Another page yielded Gideon himself, on Sergeant. The drawing was so realistic Gideon expected his horse to come galloping off of the page, and for his sword to slice through an enemy. 

Astonished, Gideon ran his fingers over Sergeant’s nose. The drawing smudged, and Gideon quickly drew his hand back like he had been burned. 

He shut the notebook. Or, more appropriately, the sketchbook. 

More time had elapsed than he’d expected. Soon Elias was at the doorway. 

“Why are you still here?” 

Gideon stammered, trying to think of an excuse. “I want you to eat dinner with me tonight. With me and Isolde.”

Elias snorted. “No, thanks.”

“Don’t make me make it an command.” Gideon threatened. “I want you to meet Isolde.”

“I won’t be the subject of your joke.” Elias insisted. “I’m not going to be laughed at more than I already am.”

Gideon’s eyes narrowed. “Who laughs at you?”

“Everyone.” Elias whispered. “Someone let us slip.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know!”

“If someone let it slip, then surely Isolde already knows about us.”

“Yeah, she probably does.”

“I alluded to it, also. She seemed fine with it.”

“Of course she’s fine with it.” Elias scoffed. “She’s probably too scared to say otherwise.” 

“Scared?” Gideon was genuinely a bit confused. “Why would she be scared?”

“Because you’re the prince, and a king, and she’s just a woman. You know what happens to women who speak out against powerful husbands.”

Yes, Gideon got the message. 

“I’m going to talk to her, then.” He decided. “But I still want to see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” Elias echoed. “Fine.”

* * *

Elias showed up that night wearing his best clothes. Gideon and Isolde both welcomed him warmly, and Elias could see in Isolde’s eyes that she didn’t really know anything. 

Or did a very job pretending that she didn’t. 

“Your majesties.” Elias said, bowing a bit before he sat down across from Gideon, at the only other place set.

And the meal proceeded better than Gideon could have hoped. Isolde and Elias got along well, maybe even famously. And there was no sense of ill will towards each other.

“I can see why you liked him.” Isolde said.

Startled, Gideon stopped undressing to look at her. “What?” 

“He was your boyfriend, right?”

“How could you tell?”

“I’m perceptive that way. And the reasons why he stayed around are… suspicious.” 

“I didn’t mean for them to be.” Gideon admitted. “I just… I couldn’t bear to let him go.”

“And don’t let  _ me  _ stop you from seeing him!” Isolde exclaimed. “You two love each other. I can tell.”

“You mean… you wouldn’t… mind?”

“Well, lots of kings have mistresses. But you just kind of have a… mister.” Isolde shrugged. “And I know him too. He seems nice.”

“Isolde.” Gideon said, crossing the room to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you.”

She hummed, “I guess you should go tell him what we’ve decided, then.”

Gideon kissed her again, and then hurried off.


	19. Chapter 19

The marriage celebrations brought a brief sense of relief from the war. Towards the end, they visited Isolde’s home planet of Corvia, where he was able to properly meet her parents (and frankly to her annoyance) some people from her old life.

As soon as Gideon and Isolde touched down onto Corvia, Gideon could see stark differences between their planets. Corvia seemed more developed, with less green around them. Gideon could see serious infrastructure mixed with the common building materials such as wood and brick.

But the air was still fresh. 

As soon as Gideon and Isolde were on the ground, Isolde was swarmed by a group of girls, one that seemed only a child. Based on the same eyes as Isolde, he inferred they were of some relation.

“Gideon, these are my younger sisters.” Isolde introduced. The three of them lined up and curtseyed as Isolde said their names. “Elenore, Amélie, and Adelaide.”

“Your royal highnesses.” Gideon bowed, and the youngest girl, Adelaide, giggled. “All I have to introduce are Jerrik and Dale, two of my guards, and Julian, my brother.”

Gideon saw Zione almost curtesy before she caught herself and covered it up with a bow. 

Isolde’s sisters whispered amongst themselves. Adelaide seemed intimidated by Dale’s height, his uniform, and his long sword. The little girl hardly came up to his mid-thigh.

“Did your mother and father not come out to meet us?” Gideon asked Isolde, who was struggling not to be pulled away by her sisters. 

“My father passed away six years ago.” Isolde said, “and my mother-“

“Mama is sick.” Said the middle sister.

“Sick?” Isolde stopped in her tracks. “No one told me. Is that why she missed my wedding?”

“We sent several messages to the king.” Said Elenor, the second oldest. She seemed wary of Gideon. “And we never received a response.”

Gideon felt anger inside him again. Was his father hiding things again? Because he was too greedy and wanted Isolde’s land for his own?

His and Isolde’s marriage had sealed it.

“I know nothing of this. We’ll resolve it when we get home, dear.”

“ _ Dear.”  _ Echoed the sisters and erupted into more giggles while their oldest sister blushed. 

Once in a beautiful garden in front of the palace, Isolde turned around to face her sisters. “I need to talk to my husband, girls. Please go check up on Mama for me.”

They nodded, and all but Adelaide scurried off. She still clutched Isolde’s hand until she knelt down and whispered in their native language. Finally, the girl ran off.

“How old is she?” Gideon asked.

“Five. She never knew our father.” Isolde smiled sadly and then took Gideon’s hand after he waved Julian, Dale and Zione off. 

“I’m sorry. They can all be such handfuls.”

“No, not at all. I don’t mind. I have no younger siblings.” 

“They were devastated to hear about me leaving.” Isolde said, stopping in front of a bush adorned by red flowers. She picked a few into her free hand. “And so quickly. But your father insisted so I had to go.”

“If I had known his motives, I wouldn’t have let him do this. He just wants your kingdom, Isolde. And I never realized what was coming. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. I would have done my duty anyway.” 

“Your duty?”

“A good marriage.” Isolde clarified. “So my sisters can have hope in theirs. We have no surviving brothers to find wives to achieve land, so instead we marry so that our land becomes acquired, but protected.”

Gideon would never be able to understand. But something Isolde said irked him. “No surviving brothers?”

“They all died as infants due to our family disease. I thought I told you.”

“You didn’t tell me that it killed them as  _ infants _ .”

“My father was an older man.” Isolde pointed out. 

“Something tells me my father either didn’t know or didn’t care about that little detail. We would never have married if a healthy heir wasn’t a given.”

Isolde looked down in a worry and shame. Gideon immediately regretted his words.

“I- I’m sorry.I didn’t mean that. I really didn’t. You know I don’t care about having kids.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what, sweetheart?”

“I wanted a big family. But I don’t want to have children if they’re just going to suffer.” 

“We’ll think about it more.” Gideon gave her a small smile. “After all, nothing is set in stone.”

She smiled back. “There’s a ball tonight. For us. Do you know how to dance?”

“A little. Sometimes I tend to have two left feet, though.” Gideon said cheekily, a slight flush on his face. “And I’m sure Corvian dances differ from Hosian ones.”

“I’ll just have to teach you tonight, then. Now- would you like to go find our room?”

“Sure.” 

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with meeting courtesans and other people whose names Gideon didn’t remember or would ever need to. He and Isolde had briefly changed for the ball, in which they were the seats of honor.

“Forgive me for asking, Isolde. But when your mother passes away, who will rule Corvia?” Gideon whispered.

“You don’t know?” She said back. “It’s you. That’s part of the deal. Technically you already rule, since I, my father’s heir, married you.”

“Oh.”

Then they drifted apart at the reception. Gideon spotted Dale, Zione and Julian and hurried over. 

“I think I’m going to ask one of the princesses to dance.” Julian declared, his eyes on the eldest of Isolde’s sisters.

“I’ll take the other.” Dale offered and left Zione and Gideon alone.

“What’s wrong?” Zione asked. She could always tell when Gideon was troubled.

“I wish I could be a better husband to Isolde.” Gideon admitted. “It’s clear now that my father orchestrated  _ everything _ . I don’t think she actually loves me.” He turned to look at her and lowered his voice. “You’re a woman. What should I do?”

“Well.” Zione gestured to the dance floor. “If I were her, I would feel awkward too, handed off with no say where I went. Maybe all I need is to be told I’m pretty and for a certain handsome prince to come and ask me to dance with him.” 

Gideon flushed. “That’s not true-“

“Dance with her.” Zione insisted, nudging him forward a bit. 

Gideon stood awkwardly in the middle of the huge room, until he unfroze and approached Isolde from where she was sitting. “Would you like to dance,my lady?”

Isolde looked at him for a moment, and then began to smile. She took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor, where they became the center of attention. Because of the style of the dance, Gideon briefly danced with one of Isolde’s sisters before finishing with his wife back in his arms. At the end of the dance, he pulled her close for a quick kiss. 

“I love you.” He murmured, quietly, and he heard and saw her sisters laugh as a new dance began, one just as fast paced. 

Gideon felt that his suit was a little tight for all the movement that he was doing, but he didn’t care if it helped Isolde smile. She looked so happy, even if this strenuous activity may hurt her. Gideon wasn’t sure if any of her sisters shared her condition or just carried it, but judging from how much they continued to dance, he supposed they were just carriers.

At the end of the second dance, when Isolde twirled back into his arms and began to catch her breath, he could see the pain in her eyes. 

“Let’s go back to our room.” He suggested. 

She nodded, and they snuck off, Isolde leading him through the halls as she was familiar with them. 

“I know we weren’t there for long, but I had a lot of fun.” She said, sitting down on the edge of their bed. Gideon hummed in agreement as he unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his necktie. “I’m glad you had fun, Isolde. I like watching you smile.”

She laughed a bit. “You do?”

“Yes. It’s one of the most beautiful things in the world.”

Now her cheeks were flushed. She looked down, hiding, until Gideon walked over and tilted her chin up. 

“I love you.” He reminded her, and kissed her lips. Isolde sighed and relaxed into his arms, and gently tugged on him to follow her onto the bed. Their kisses continued, until they sped up and became more frantic. 

Gideon pulled back and looked at her for permission, just like he had on their wedding night. Isolde nodded, and his hand went up to cup her cheek and tilt her head for another deep kiss. 

* * *

When the sun came up the next morning, Gideon was once again holding Isolde close. He traced gentle circles on her bare waist until she stirred, and gave a heavy, distressed sigh. 

“What is it?” He asked, kissing her neck.

“I should go see my mother.” She whispered. 

“Yeah? Do you want me to come with you?”

“No.” Isolde sighed again, and turned to look at him. “She’s just going to ask me if I’m pregnant yet.”

“Well?” Gideon teased, “are you?”

“No.” 

He clicked his tongue sarcastically. “Shame.”

Isolde giggled, and let him pull her back into his arms. “Stay with me instead, then.”

“For a little longer.” She agreed. 

“You know, since we technically rule here, we could move here, right?”

“Surely you don’t want to-“

“Of course I do.” Gideon looked at her. “Away from my father, in a beautiful place? Just you and me and our friends? Of course I want to. I never wanted to take you away from a life you loved.”

“Oh, Gideon…”

“Of course, I would need to bring the horses over. It just  _ wouldn’t  _ be the same without Sergeant or Snowy, would it?”

Another giggle. Sometimes Gideon forgot how  _ young  _ Isolde was until she laughed. Until they’d been married and consummated their marriage Isolde had never even seen a naked man before and had cringed away at first. Now she loved, even craved the closeness of Gideon’s body more earnestly than he could have expected.

He was about to say something more, but then there was a knock at the door. Gideon sat up, annoyed. “What?!”

“Your Highness, Princess Adelaide is here to see her sister. She’s quite distressed, if I may add, sir.”

“Send her in.” Gideon said, as Isolde pulled on a day dress. 

“Adelaide, sweetheart, what is it?” Isolde asked, catching her younger sister in her arms when she flew into them, babbling in their language.

Gideon knew something was wrong the moment Isolde stood up, looking serious. She turned around to Gideon. 

“What is it?”

“My mother passed away in her sleep.” Isolde whispered. “I didn’t even talk to her-“

Soon Gideon was holding his wife and her sister in his arms, comforting them both. “Oh, Isolde. I’m so sorry.” 

“I wasn’t a bad daughter, was I, Gideon?” She whispered. “I still loved her, I should have talked to her, but I didn’t want to listen to her lectures….”

“Shh, Isolde. It’s okay.” Gideon held her closer. “You’re not a bad daughter. You’re wonderful, and I love you so much. And now I’m not going to be leaving your sisters either. In fact- let me send for Julian right now. He’ll carry a message for me back to our palace and then Elias will come over, along with more of our belongings. Julian will bring the horses over, too.”

“Gideon, don’t be rash-“

“I’m not rash. Isolde- this is the best thing that could have happened to us! We’re  _ away  _ from my father! And now we have an excuse to  _ stay _ away!”

A smile of recognition began to spread Isolde’s lips.

“You’re going to stay?” Adelaide whispered.

“Yes, I am.” Isolde assured her sister. “ _ We’re  _ staying right here.” 

* * *

After Isolde’s mother’s funeral, Gideon was crowned right away. There was hardly a ceremony, more a formal swearing in and addition to his titles.

He didn’t  _ feel  _ like a king. But that didn’t matter. 

Julian left and returned within five days, and Elias joined them in Isolde’s palace. He was given a room next to theirs, and Gideon visited it as soon as he’d received word that Elias was there. 

He didn’t waste a moment in crossing the room and kissing him. Elias pushed away at first, flushing and angry, and then paused just long enough to decide he wanted more and pulled Gideon back in, but didn’t kiss him.

“The last time I saw you was at your wedding.”

“So?”

“You’re a married man, Gideon. I can’t touch you.” Elias said it quietly, mournfully. “I’m not yours anymore.”

“Elias, no. That’s not true.”

“You’ve already broken my heart. I’m not going to let you break Isolde’s too.” Elias moved back out of Gideon’s grasp. “You need to be a good husband.”

“How can I be a good husband when half of the time, all I think about is  _ you?” _

The medic was silent for a long time. “How is Isolde. Is she healthy?”

“She seems to be.” Gideon hated it when people dodged his questions. He needed  _ help _ and  _ answers,  _ not lectures. 

“If you love her you’ll stay away from me.” 

“No.” 

It was a firm word. Like a command. 

Elias shrugged. “Then I resign my post.”

Gideon stopped in his tracks, actually afraid that Elias meant that. But there was just no way. He  _ couldn’t  _ have meant it. 

“No, Elias. If you were seriously going to do that you wouldn’t have come here. If you didn’t  _ love _ me, you wouldn't have come.”

Elias shouldered one of his bags. “I need to go check up on my brother.” 

Gideon let him pass, but then spoke. “If you try to leave I will have you arrested.”

“Goodbye, Gideon.”

The new king was left alone with his thoughts. After a few moments, he began to explore Elias’s rooms, looking for an excuse to still be there when Elias returned. 

On his desk, Gideon found dozens of medical textbooks, anatomy charts- things that made sense. A notebook, too, sat in the middle of the desk, and while Gideon opened it and expected to find notes, he remembered that Elias didn’t know how to write. Well, write on paper anyway. He, Dale, and Zione were all educated in a technological world where everything was scanned and typed.

There were drawings. 

Elias was an  _ artist _ , with an impeccable memory of human anatomy that transferred into near perfect human likenesses. Human, and beast. Gideon saw a horse or two despite Elias’s hatred of the creatures.

Elias also had an incredible memory, able to recall entire scenes. He saw Zione and her new mare, Inferno, except Elias had drawn who Zione really was, a woman with flowing dark hair instead of hidden in her masculine uniform.

Another page yielded Gideon himself, on Sergeant. The drawing was so realistic Gideon expected his horse to come galloping off of the page, and for his sword to slice through an enemy. 

Astonished, Gideon ran his fingers over Sergeant’s nose. The drawing smudged, and Gideon quickly drew his hand back like he had been burned. 

He shut the notebook. Or, more appropriately, the sketchbook. 

More time had elapsed than he’d expected. Soon Elias was at the doorway. 

“Why are you still here?” 

Gideon stammered, trying to think of an excuse. “I want you to eat dinner with me tonight. With me and Isolde.”

Elias snorted. “No, thanks.”

“Don’t make me make it an command.” Gideon threatened. “I want you to meet Isolde.”

“I won’t be the subject of your joke.” Elias insisted. “I’m not going to be laughed at more than I already am.”

Gideon’s eyes narrowed. “Who laughs at you?”

“Everyone.” Elias whispered. “Someone let us slip.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know!”

“If someone let it slip, then surely Isolde already knows about us.”

“Yeah, she probably does.”

“I alluded to it, also. She seemed fine with it.”

“Of course she’s fine with it.” Elias scoffed. “She’s probably too scared to say otherwise.” 

“Scared?” Gideon was genuinely a bit confused. “Why would she be scared?”

“Because you’re the prince, and a king, and she’s just a woman. You know what happens to women who speak out against powerful husbands.”

Yes, Gideon got the message. 

“I’m going to talk to her, then.” He decided. “But I still want to see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” Elias echoed. “Fine.”

* * *

Elias showed up that night wearing his best clothes. Gideon and Isolde both welcomed him warmly, and Elias could see in Isolde’s eyes that she didn’t really know anything. 

Or did a very job pretending that she didn’t. 

“Your majesties.” Elias said, bowing a bit before he sat down across from Gideon, at the only other place set.

And the meal proceeded better than Gideon could have hoped. Isolde and Elias got along well, maybe even famously. And there was no sense of ill will towards each other.

“I can see why you liked him.” Isolde said.

Startled, Gideon stopped undressing to look at her. “What?” 

“He was your boyfriend, right?”

“How could you tell?”

“I’m perceptive that way. And the reasons why he stayed around are… suspicious.” 

“I didn’t mean for them to be.” Gideon admitted. “I just… I couldn’t bear to let him go.”

“And don’t let  _ me  _ stop you from seeing him!” Isolde exclaimed. “You two love each other. I can tell.”

“You mean… you wouldn’t… mind?”

“Well, lots of kings have mistresses. But you just kind of have a… mister.” Isolde shrugged. “And I know him too. He seems nice.”

“Isolde.” Gideon said, crossing the room to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you.”

She hummed, “I guess you should go tell him what we’ve decided, then.”

Gideon kissed her again, and then hurried off.


	20. Chapter 20

The king of Hos mostly stayed out of Gideon’s way once the prince moved his entourage to Corvia. However, once years passed without any news of an heir, his father decided to call him back to Hos.

And since Gideon was still the prince under him, he had to obey.

He moved his family (people  _ and  _ horses), once again, and moved back into his quarters in the palace. He gave Elias a bedroom that was technically Isolde’s since she and Gideon weren’t supposed to be living in the same room even though they were married. 

Gideon threw that rule away a long time ago. Besides- the closer Elias was to him, the harder it was to be caught. If rumors spread, they could be dissolved easily with Isolde’s help covering some things.

He and Isolde were fine being childless for a time. Then, Isolde started asking if they might try. Her youngest sister was nearing ten years old and she missed having kids around her. Plus, she thought Gideon would make a very good dad. 

Still, no baby, for another year. Isolde grew restless, and the king began to jump on her, blaming her for things that may or may not have been her fault until Gideon intervened on his wife’s behalf.

To top it all off, there was stress in the workplace as well. Some planets were threatening war and Gideon was spending time forging alliances and conducting peace talks. Another royal family had already offered one of their children as a spouse for one of Gideon’s future children.

He’d left it unanswered, as he had no heirs to offer yet, even if his father was telling him to go ahead and accept.

After two years of an unexplained lack of an heir, Gideon was close to giving up. Adoption wasn’t unheard of, but it would be difficult for his father to ever agree. And besides, with all the time he spent away from the castle on Hos, people may doubt the parentage of a child Isolde carried. It’s just what happened. People talked.

_ Especially  _ those in court.

He had just returned from his most recent trip to the Center Sector, where Isolde had come with him as a break. She’d gone off on her own as soon as they landed, and he hadn’t heard from her since that morning until-

“I got you something.” Isolde said, walking into Gideon’s office. 

“Oh?”

“You’ve been working hard, my handsome Prince. I thought I might reward you with something as an early anniversary present.” She handed him a package wrapped in blue ribbon.

Gideon smiled a bit, and put down his work to accept it. Isolde sat on the corner of his desk as he opened the box, carefully untying the ribbon.

“Oh.” H e said, lifting out a small bag. “It’s some of my favorite candies. Where’d you find them?”

“I saved them from what you keep sending me.” His wife shrugged, a sneaky smile on her face. “You know I can’t stand licorice.”

“More for me, then.” He put the candies onto his desk. “And some more of that cologne-”

“Your favorite, right?”

“No, I’m pretty sure this is  _ your  _ favorite.”

“Oh, well. All the more reason to use it then.” She decided, as her husband gave her a slight wink. 

“Tonight, then. I can use it tonight-” His voice caught and faded out on the last word as he saw what was at the bottom of the box. Slowly, his eyes lifted to hers, and she nodded. 

“Is this real?” He asked, throat bobbing as he lifted up the small pair of baby booties.

“Yes, Gideon.” Suddenly shy, his wife looked down at her feet. “You’re going to be a dad.”

“Serious?”

“Now, we can get your father off of our case. Doctor confirmed it this morning- you have an heir, Gideon.”

“A son?”

“Now, I don’t know that much, but… I don’t think it matters. Even to your father.”

“He’ll want it to be a boy.”

Isolde stood up straight, and Gideon pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I don’t even know how my body will handle this pregnancy, Gideon. I won’t already plan another.”

“And I’m not asking you to.” Gideon hugged his best friend’s waist and kissed her flat belly. She giggled a bit, and ran her hand through his hair, regarding him fondly.

“How are you feeling?” He wondered.

“Fine. I don’t understand what all the fuss is about morning sickness.”

“Don’t be too cocky. You may regret it.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Isolde cupped Gideon’s face with both of her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Carry on, dear.”

“Oh, no.” Gideon stood up, and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. “Work doesn’t seem that important anymore. We should celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” Clearly, she didn’t expect Gideon to have any kind of happy reaction, that he would just continue about his day as normal.

“We can start by not telling my father. This is  _ our _ baby and if the planet hears from anyone it should be us. Maybe we can upstage him at the upcoming gala.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see his face.” 

Gideon and Isolde greatly enjoyed toying with his father’s plans. But after years of trying, they finally had a baby on the way. 

“Is there anyone you’d like to tell?” He asked. “Maybe Zione, or-“

“Elias.” She said abruptly. “I think he should know, since he knows all about my disease and anything we may need to know about being pregnant with it.”

“You really want him to know?” Gideon pursed his lips. “This isn’t some kind of show of superiority, is it?” 

“What? Of  _ course  _ not!” Isolde exclaimed. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know.” Gideon defended himself. “I just… didn’t expect you two to get along so well.”

Isolde tilted her head curiously. 

“Just… with the dynamic we have going on. You… sharing me and all.” 

“I don’t mind it. Not one bit.” Isolde said, then looked down and slid a hand over her belly. “Besides. He’ll get you for the next eight months or so.”

Gideon flushed for some reason, even while Isolde grinned mischievously at him. Hand in hand, they walked towards Elias’s room, which was extremely close to Gideon’s since he was a member of his staff and staying in Isolde’s room.

They walked in unannounced since they knew he’d be awake, and indeed found him at his desk, studying something.

He turned around. “Why do I feel as if this is some kind of intervention?”

“Oh, don’t look so nervous.” Isolde teased. “I’m just here to drop Gideon off- you can have him for the next several months.”

Elias raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason for this, or…?”

“No. No reason.” Gideon said, quickly. 

A few moments passed. Finally, Isolde gave an impatient huff. “I’m pregnant, Elias.”

“ _ What?”  _ He jumped up quickly, looking between the two of them like he’d forgotten they had been trying to  _ get _ pregnant. “Really?”

“That’s what the midwife said.” Isolde elaborated, “I had a hunch and got a scan back at the Center Sector before Gideon and I returned-you can definitely see there’s a baby there. Heartbeat is 117 bpm.”

“And you’re telling me because-“

“We want to know if there’s anything she should look out for.” Gideon said. “You’re the expert on her disease, after all.”

“As far as I know, there’s not a lot she can do except keep taking care of herself. You won’t be able to take your medications though, at least I think, since they can affect the baby.”

“But without the medication-“ Gideon began.

“I can just take it through shots, right? Then it won’t go into the baby’s blood?” Isolde interrupted. 

“Yes. That’s what a lot of women with blood diseases do.”

“This is just perfect timing, too.” Gideon went on. “We have the gala, and then I do have to take that tour back to the Center Sector but when I come back, I’ll have a baby.” He wrapped an arm around Isolde’s shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Elias was happy for them, and tried to tell himself that he wasn’t the least bit jealous. He enjoyed it when he saw the two of them look at each other, obviously in love. And now they were going to have a  _ baby. _

“How far along are you?” 

“Oh, uh… probably about seven weeks or so.” Isolde said after a bit of contemplation. “Based on… you know.”

“Yes, I know.” Elias rolled his eyes. “You should be feeling better soon, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t even that bad to begin with.” 

“What about the other day when you couldn’t even get out of bed without me bringing you some plain toast?” Gideon wondered.

“Just a fluke.” Isolde rolled her eyes, and looked back down. “My biggest wish is coming true. I’m going to be a mother!”

A special kind of… dread filled Gideon’s stomach.  _ I’m going to be a father.  _

He hadn’t had the best example to follow. So right then, Gideon resolved to do everything he could to do things differently than the King of Hos. 

So differently, in fact, he was bound to get noticed. 

He didn’t care.

The three of them embraced.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a goal of publishing one day. Please leave feedback!
> 
> Updates every Friday!


End file.
